Forced Bond
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The Dark Soul wanders in evil darkness,painfully cutting it's neck,making him bleed.Sinking further,killing him ,going deeper and through his pale skin,leaving him for dead,& to be consumed by his raging malicious intent.The bloodlust mind tells innocent.
1. Chapter 1

Forced Bond

~Chapter One ~

Naraku's Dawn

By Inuyashas Youkai

'Candor is a double-edged sword; it may heal or it may separate. Wilhelm Stekel'

**I don't own Inuyasha or any quotes invisioned into my stories .They all come**

**with a right all on their own...**

~The Dark Soul~

The Dark Soul wanders in dark darkness painfully cut's it's neck,making him bleed . It's bite's his neck ,killing him ,going deeper and through his pale skin, leaving him dead to be consumed by his raging malicious intent. The blood lust mind tells innocent souls of their silent goodbye's..

The knowledge of Kikyo's surprise betrayal against the purity of the jewel,and drawn to the foolishly, trusting hanyou,who in believing the facod of the love left behind in the past was still the same,gave the shards to her. As it turned out that Kikyo then turned against that of Inuyasha and his pack ,handing over their collection of shards to Naraku, with her own plans to finish Naraku.

Although what Kikyo felt had to be done,the hanyou felt jaded by her actions because not only did it remind him of a time long ago,but it also put some distance between himself and the rest of his pack. Even so ,for Inuyasha this hurt that he felt inside it only slightly changed what he felt towards the elder miko, his past love. Inuyasha had chosen because of this to stay with Kikyo ,and ending the continuous jumping back and forth between the two. Kagome and Kikyo. Inuyasha couldn't fool himself thought however anymore,he did in fact love the miko from the present but he couldn't seem to let go of the one from the past.

It was quiet for awhile amongst the ragtag group that traveled with Inuyasha ,but the hanyou couldn't complain. Everyone was deeply attending to their own thoughts and didn't have words to express the feelings that flowed through their mind. Besides gaining power no one from the hanyou's pack could fathom in what direction Naraku would take to lure them into another mused trap,believing on the chance to gain another shard. That is until about a week after Kikyo had last spoken to Inuyasha informing them of her treachery.

One night ,just after dusk ,Naraku's presence became known ,strangely enough, the bastard himself came without the use of his annoying puppets. Nearly having almost a complete Shikon Jewel, although darkly tainted with saturated vile horrors coming from it's present sire . It appeared to be the enemy had recently consumed the large piece of the jewel within himself,and filled it with malice, before standing with his incarnations in front of them. The piecing aura was felt like a suffocating cloak wrapping tightly around them until they could barely breath.

Attacks were thrown against the chilling ,but menacing barrier ,merely compliementing Naraku's more powerful being himself, crackling outward and around him in waves,with each attack thrown at him. Other than keeping up the barrier in place,none of Naraku or his followers had attempted to retailiate against them ,with any of their own attacks,not really anyway. Even stranger ,so it seemed rather that Naraku was merely standing by ,as though waiting for something, although with his taunts towards the group never gave them the time to calculate what that could be, and only could be concentrate on the battle before them.

It wasn't until Kagome from her spot on Kouga's back was shooting arrows to blend with that of the trailing blasts of the Windscar, and Dragon Strike ,following with Kouga's lashing of lightning claws. Once the piercing wail ,from the sacred arrow ,trailed between the powerful trails from the tips of the dual fangs ; Tetsuseiga,and Bakuseiga, then backed up with the Goraishi,Naraku made his move. The vile cretin , purposefully turned towards the arrows descent,following the blasts from the previous attacks deciminating against the barrier, then dropped the barrier . Naraku only left himself open where the jewel currently hid, embedded within of his pathetic heart, and his intent .Two birds with one stone.

On impact the jewel shattered outwards ,after the combustion of the disposable organ ,and without injuring it's carrier except for what still longed for Kikyo. The shards lunged forward, rushing towards everything in it's wake,and traveling to pierce into anything that came into it's path. The taint within the darkened shards shot forth , near and far, into trees, rock, demons,humans,and hanyous,including those serving to oppose Naraku.

The moon set it's pale light hovering over the hushed scene,in a tranquil,but ethereal sheen. In it's own contradicting elements laid many forms thrown to the ground ,appearing to be but in a deep sleep ,and if it weren't for the blood streaming slowing from the faintly glowing scar from the shards entrance, it would seem so. In the background leaving the recently silent grounds, a manical cackling flowed behind his fluid movent ,the moving image of Naraku and his followers ,quickly faded away into nothing.

"Kukuku"

Sudden movement begining to unveil itself from the forced silence,with the feral growls ,and scorching red eyes burning the trails towards their sought target. The sounds of weapons being quickly drawn into the possesed human's cold fingertips ,and aiming towards their threat from within the clearing. Driven by hateful rage, one being turned against another; friend against friend,and foe against friend. The bloodlust was no longer prejudiced either, demons , humans ,and hanyous fought against each other in random conflict. Flesh torn , Blood spilt , and although contrare to any normal occurance the tainted shards wouldn't let them die, or the overpowering need for blood to fade.

Once one's injuries grew fatal to it's host's survival,the shards themselves acted as a symbiant,or a parasite to revive it's host to be able once again inflict damage for the sweet crimson to flow and puddle to the ground, abandoned. The seemingly useless slaughter to onlookers not fazed by it ,and not being cursed with Naraku's plague raged on through the twilight hours until just a bit before Dawn . At this point time itself seemed to pause within the known immediate area and caught everything affected with it ,before the tables were turned.

The air soon blew in a subtle breeze carrying the sweet scent of arosal ,and while the demon's and the alike males huskily teased with their rumbling tones,breaking past their parted eyes still possesed a blood spilt hues,but it wasn't of hatred but of unadulterated lust, in it's fullest. The female began to lustfully taunt that of the demons and male's affected, and effectively releasing more of it's provacative scent,luring the oncoming onslaught upon them .

The hanyou quickly ran through the chaos of swarming captors for their sought heatedly soaked possesions to follow the lead the shard was taking him, and from the spot in his shoulder commanded. It was until something causing a laspe of control that had the hanyou questioning 'what was going on?','where were the other's,and 'where was he?'. Though it didn't last long enough to muse over them long because in a short period of time ,the shard once again pulled the hanyou back under it's control, but this time one particular scent called out to him, and a completely different one that he started off with entirely.

Quickly flying through the treetops towards the sought out scent, luring him to it,and holding him captive. Giving way to the commanding growl ,howling his desire into the sky ,before another scent soon began to mingle with it,and it ensured the scorching path of his need to slaughter back within his crazed mind ,only to entertwine itself with the need to take it's mate. Once returning to the clearing in his search ,noting the scent had changed directions,Inuyasha's demon found the area to be deserted ,and only leaving himself with a female that seemed to hold the scent of a dead courpse, that was hovering slilghthly above quickly to pounce upon the one whom dared interupt his path to quench his need ,and only coming to face Kikyo.

"Inu..Yasha? Is that you?" Kikyo spat nerviously

Inuyasha stalked towards the woman to cature the woman within his impenetrable embrace,and held was until the piercing moans from behind him ,with concentrated lust,from a familar but unknown source that his senses told him something was off. Taking in Kikyo's scent from the curtain of black in that split over her shoulders,noticing that her mouth was firmly closed ,exhibiting a feared look in her eyes, and the demon in control flinched back in disgust. Without a second thought Kikyo was then pushed away from Inuyasha with finding that she was not the one that carried the scent that he was seeking on the woman in his hold. Afterwards Inuyasha walked away from her with his mission, to find the one who carried the scent that called to him ,sang to him even, and centered it within his mind. Behind some trees surrounding a hidden cave,the distinct sounds of pleasing mews and forced grunts, accompanied the scent of his intended's with the smell of another...

'Wait the wolf?'

A growl threatening of his presence permeated the area ,with the firm threat of blood if the wolf didn't desist in his descent in his current path,and was made before Inuyasha forced himself, with fury within their hideway's opening. There within the shadows ,two naked forms moved enticingly against each other's smooth flesh.A piercing growl followed the wolf's glare upon Inuyasha in warning,returning Inuyasha's threat. The wolf jumped up without warning and leapt towards the spited interuption,seeing Inuyasha continue in his path to threaten his place with his intended mate. The moment that Kouga closed in on Inuyasha to pounce ,Inuyasha flung his clawed hand swiftly against the wolf's side sending him flying into the cave's opposite wall, knocking him out cold for the moment.

" She's mine ,back off!" Inuyasha's demon seethed

The tense standing demon slowly turned to stalk menacingly, towards the withering woman smothered with enormous heat pouring off her in waves,and soon joined with the pained moans from her fingers lazily stroking her clit between her moist lips. Releasing a studdered grunt ,before grasping ahold of the trembling woman into his arms ,and walking out of their present location to find another spot where he could take his mate ,as his own.

Being drawn towards a forest ,for some reason ,that held a large tree near a old well, Inuyasha gently laid her upon the soft grass,and near the roots of the sheltering down ,chocolate crashed with that of blood ,before the demon tightly embraced her to possessively captivate her lips with his. During the maddening blur of slickened naked bodies touching, yipping ,grunts,soft mews,commanding kisses,pain,a feeling of bliss,and fangs consuming flesh, the pair succumbed to their the darkness within their complete exhaustion. Once the suns rays filtered from within the trees branches the demon within Inuyasha subsided leaving once again a hanyou, slumbering quietly and protectively hovering against his supposed newely ,taken mate..Kagome...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Two~

Hidden Within The Shadows Of Night

Kagome's eyes painfully fluttered open to the piercing light causing her to forcibly shut them . A pained gasp gave way,passing through her pensive lips, and as her bodies dull throb sequentually seized down her spine,like a vice grip. Letting a moment pass before trying again,the pinned miko attempted to pry her eyelids open , against the harmfully bright sun's rays, and was shocked to discover her sight was blinded by a curtain of silver.

Kagome panicked ,musing over her present situation, and finding her mind blank as to the reason why she was currently pinned ; by a unknown weight, all sense of reason at this point abandoned her. With Carefully executed movements , Kagome slowly was able to slide out from under the blanket of silver and red. Confusion, shock, and panic swept through her like a crashing tidal wave, while the clues began to piece themselves together..

Red . Silver. Naked.

Three words that shouldn't be used in the same sentence, especially when it involved her. Kneeling closeby, in her repositioned spot from underneath the sleep ridden hanyou,and was thankful that it only took a few tries without waking him, to escape his delightful prison. The miko's temporary relief gave way to the rush of conflicting emotions: guilt, remorse , hurt, happiness, and for the possible reasons that this had occured.

' What if Inuyasha found out? What would he do? What of Kikyo? What if he doesn't remember? What then' Kagome questioned herself quietly

"That's It ! I can't be here when he wakes. I can't bear to see his face when he learns of our mistake?When he finds out that...Nope! I am not doing it!" Kagome quietly mused ,standing once again in Inuyasha's haori temporarily, since she found her torn clothes, now held tightly between her fingers.

'Shit, I need to change. Maybe Sango has something.I can't go back and let my mother see me like this .. 'Kagome thought while risking a hesitant glance, looking a final time at the slumbering male beneath her,and making her silent escape through the familar brush towards Kaede's hut.

Walking into the hut finding it strangely empty, all but her yellow backpack shining back at her with possibilities. Kagome's face lit up with glee while rummaging through it to find a change of clothes: A black tank, and a pair of denim jean shorts. The miko's continuosly changing mood was averted to where a stinging pain ran across her hand in the midst of her changing .Looking downward ,her eyes found a small river of dried blood,and as it were fear of getting caught Kagome sneaking leaned down to lick the offending sight upon instinct.

Afterwords ,once the already healed wound was satisfactorily cleaned , Kagome began piecing things together, and as the knowing realization slammed it's weight upon her to the ground, she looked down. Slowly opening her eyes with her hopes in her heart that the results of looking for the answer to be told in the negative ,and was crushed once she found the sight of her sharp claws. Looking into her bag ,Kagome found a pair of nailclippers ,and a mirror ,just to make sure ,preying that her fears wouldn't be brought to light.

Taking a deep breath , Kagome glanced down once again, at the mirror held between her recently trimmed claws ,to find two indentical ears on her head. The silver ears now positioned on her head was frantically listening to the surrounding noise,guiltily. The two triangle's swiveling back and forth in sporatic movements , almost like a radar back at her,and if the situation were reversed Kagome might have been able to rather enjoy them.

"Shit! " Kagome gasped

The miko searched her bag for the black bandana she kept for the hanyou when he came to her time .Upon finding it in the small pouch to the side ,Kagome firmly tied it around the crown of her head to place them underneath their hiding spot,and happily twitched them back and forth afterwards. Quickly shoving everything back into her back pack ,zipping it closed,and treaded back out to find Kaede. Since she didn't look forward to see her hanyou mate at the moment ,Kagome decided it would be better not to wait for him.

'Might as well make myself scarce..And fast!' Kagome thought ,grabbing her bow and arrows to quickly leap briskly away ,and before she would find the hanyou's questioning wrath.

~ Confused Hanyou~

Feeling the soft breeze ,lightly grace itself against his muscular chest ,and tickle alongside the flexing curves of his thigh. The hanyou sighed quietly before his mind grew blank with shock as to why he felt well ..Naked. Confusion took hold and with realization ,Inuyasha forced his eyes open fully .Glancing around to find himself naked laying against the roots of Goshinboku ,and confirming it was the sight of his clothes scattered amongst the ground.

"What The Hell!" The hanyou yelled before flinching back in pain from his right shoulder from his quick movement upwards, and to his reward for flinching was the persistant pounding of his head, that he briskly moved his hand to soothe.

"Owww! Dammit!"

Inuyasha slowly stood ,replacing his clothes back onto his body before continuing towards Kaede's ,and if given the chance to find answers to his question's by the first person he came into contact with. Absentmindedly ,running his fingers alongst his muscle of his shoulder,only to flinch back from the tingling sensation that his touch brought forth. Coming to, and passing briskly through the megar flapped entrance of the hut to find it empty.

All for the exception of his lone haori neatly folded in the far corner of the hut, next to Kagome's backpack. Continuing forward to grasp the thick , furry cloth, and putting it back into place .A strange scent mingled with his within the haori ,passing through the hairs of his nostrils from his nose , placing him in a somewhat enlightened , and playful haze ,simular to the effects of catnip. In response his brow automatically raised into his bangs with one question leaving his lips.

"Kagome ?" The hanyou remembered ,soon leaving the hut in search of the whereabouts of the miko,that he traveled with , and fearing something had become of her like himself.

Growling frustratedly, the hanyou couldn't seem to lock onto her scent. It was like she just disappeared,and left her stale scent behind. Sitting down in a huff , trying to search his mind to find anything reminding him of what happened prior. After some time still finding nothing ,Inuyasha once again stood stiffly looking towards the skies.

' Maybe Kagome went back through the well to her time?' Inuyasha thought before rushing through the trees towards the well.

Without stopping ,Inuyasha grabbed onto the well's lips to swing himself into the darkened depths. Swirling , merging hues of purplish blue caught him and pulled him forth towards the present, on the other side of the well. Quickly stepping out ,half expecting to find Kagome's scent overwhelm him to begin the start of the catastrophic series of events: Being nice,Saying something stupid to cover up the presence of a blushing embarrassment , make pitiful excuses for coming earlier, and all this always resulted him in the many sits he'd be recieving .Inuyasha didn't mean to make her mad ,but there was always something about her that he found he couldn't help himself from starting the viscious cycle again.

Although shockingly, as he had once hoped Inuyasha found disappointedly that her time resembled that of the past,on the other side..Kagome's scent was old and stale. This thought sent many red flags through his mind sending tendrils of fear that seemed to crush his heart, and cause the unfamilar tightening of his chest to come alive .Soon , the hanyou once again threw himself back through the well with the growing fear of her missing,expanding ten fold ,and taking him captive.

'Where are you Kagome?'

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Forced Bond

~Chapter Three~

Chasing Ghost's And Finding Breadcrumbs...

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once on the other side, a slightly familar scent seized his nostrils in disgust. Kouga. Although it seemed, surrounding it was a faint smell of Kagome ,fading in and out ,and Kaede's old scent intertwined with it. Strangely enough, there was a small pinch of Kagome's familar smell of a blend of Sakura honey, it somewhat differed from what he was used to, but still his heart began to pound roughly against his chest,and complicating things with the start of the common swirl of mass,and conflicting emotions.

"What the fuck is going on ?"

Inuyasha leapt through the tree tops only to land behind Kaede and Kouga. The old hag was simply finding and pulling herbs as always, while the wolf sat listening,and both seemed to be watching something within the trees. As soon as his feet hit the hard soil both Kaede and Kouga raised their eyes in shock ,and placed their almost complete attention on him fully . Periodically though the two kept looking from the corner of their eyes slyly to the forest ,the hanyou dismissed their odd behavior ,and chucked it towards every other thing that was starting to become weird today.

"Has anyone seen Kagome yet?" Inuyasha impatiently asked

"Nope mutt, I was coming to see how my woman was doing and met with Kaede instead...I thought she was with you on the other side of the well...Don't tell me that you lost my mate Dogbreath!"Kouga teased while sharing a knowing glance with the elder miko,hidden from the mutt

"Aye ,I haven't seen her since before ye left to search for the jewel a week ago..Ye mean she didn't come back with ye?" Kaede questioned

"What! A week ago?" Inuyasha confusedly spat ' When was the last time I remember coming back with her?'

"Yes ,ye all left a week ago to search for jewel fragments following her return from her time..I haven't seen any of you till now." Kaede answered

"Crap ! I don't know..." Inuyasha thought aloud

"What do you mean Dogshit ya don't know? What don't you know?" Kouga taunted

"Well it's weird but the last thing I remember is searching for shards and then waking up here...I don't remember even coming back ,where we where , or what happened during that time, and in between." Inuyasha sighed

" You know mutt you are finally making some sense!" Kouga stated excitedly

"Huh ?" Inuyasha mused picturing the wolf on the bad green stuff on the pamplets in Kagome's room, recognizing some of the signs in his excitement

"Come to think of it to tell ya the truth I can't remember anything after the time I last ran into you guys in your search for the shards. I remember coming back saying hello to Kagome and my normal taunting of you a little bit but after that ..Nothing .That is until I woke up today in a cave, but the rest is just a blur." Kouga explained

Images quickly came and left in a passing blur from within their minds ,while Kaede looked on through their lost but concentrated stares. Before anything could be made of it the pictures faded to nothing as did their strange glares at one another. Shaking their heads to clear the fogging haze within their minds. Both Inuyasha and Kouga shared a look of clarity laced with fear that said :

' What the FUCK was going on?'.

The hanyou then accidently caught a glimpse of a faint but distinguishable scar. A mate's mark.

"I see that some pour sap finally, in his or her desperation ,lost themselves due to insanity ,and took you as a mate? Inuyasha took this time for a little payback in his tauntings of him ..

Though his smirk soon faded once Kouga's next words were spoken..

"Hahaha! Right back at ya mutt ! " Kouga teased knowing that he hadn't had seen his because the wolf sure hadn't before the mutt pointed it out ..Then the wolf became wistful..

"It's funny I would've never thought with both of us being rivals ,that we would both lose her,and to someone I don't even remember " Kouga 's voice softened ,while noticing the hanyou trying to look at his neck to prove him wrong.

"What are you talking about ya flee bitten wolf ? I was only doing my duty to protecting her from getting infected! I had already chosen to stay with Kikyo but it's seems now even that dream is fading a we speak!" Inuyasha replied with a smirk

"Riiiiigggghht! Whatever ya say !" Kouga mocked

"Shuddup!" Inuyasha spat halfheartedly

~Silence~

"Hey Mutt?"

"Ya puny wolf?"

"I don't mean to overstate the bad here but something tells me that Kagome shares our fate as well.."

Kouga purposefully mused

"You know ,Kouga even though I hate to think that I failed to protect her, I think you're right" Inuyasha worriedly agreed

~ Silence~

"Aye, be careful for something evil is a foot ..I can feel it in the trees .I would say stick together to find the others and then go from ye find them don't ever stray from each other it may be what this presence I feel wants.." Kaede warned

" I agree ! Hey has hell frozen over, you guys aren't fighting?" Someone's voice filtered through the trees overhead, before the owner of the voice soon leapt from the trees.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Four ~

The Familar Newcomer, Sharing The Same Miserable But Hidden Fate

By Inuyashas Youkai

The well endowed woman gracefully landing to her feet on the ground softly,and then lifted her eyes to three pairs of returning glances, looking at her with different expressions on their faces. Those were the first thing she found in waiting in their eyes to greet her: Kouga : Lustful, Inuyasha:Shocked and confused but obviously still drooling , and Kaede: Humor. To them,Kagome 's body filled out her straight posture, springing gracefully from her tank and curving around her luscious curves provatively.

"Heya Kagome! Nice to see your back safe and sound" Kouga happily stated while taking the time to glare at the oblivious mutt for some, unknown reason.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha choked

"Nice to be back Kouga ! Duh, yes it's me Inuyasha did you hit your head somewhere in your fall,during your quest in finding your mate. I mean there's not may new species of half demons that would travel to this place ya know!" Kagome greeted

"So , It's true .A demon has taken you as it's mate..?" Inuyasha mused aloud ,purposefully ingnoring her taunt because she was right, their wasn't any.

"Hey ,what was that supposed to mean did I hit my head?" The hanyou barked back realizing what comment he obviously missed in his stupor

"Only asking Inuyasha ..Althought if you want I could..?" Kagome answered

"Hell no! Don't you dare!" Inuyasha glared back carefully not using the typical words that normally got him sat..Did not want to mess with the bitch today.

"So where do ya guys want to start ?I don't know about you but I am getting restless here..I need a good run " Kagome spoke excitedly while shifting her weight back and forth on all fours, in a low crouch

"Geez Kagome ,you haven't tired yet? You've been jumping treetops for the last hour! Kouga playfully teased earning the enchanting blush and husky laugh from the hanyou and the hanyouess until realization set in.

"What the hell Kouga! You knew this whole time and you didn't say a word!" Inuyasha sneered

"Haha ..Everything I said was true except Kagome was with Kaede when I got here and with her wanting to hide ..Well I just couldn't help myself. I had to help!" Kouga explained

"Wait ! Kagome you were trying to hide from me ..Why?" Inuyasha whispered

"I guess I was afraid ,I didn't want you to see me this way.." Kagome answered

"Kagome it don't matter what you are , your still you ! You even told me that ! I ..I ..just.. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked

"I am okay Inuyasha ,for now .Thankyou" Kagome returned

"Whaddya say Kagome ,how about that run ! " Kouga asked to interupt the conversation before it trailed off into something the miko wasn't ready for. Kouga knew this had to be hard for her.

'Stupid Mutt'

"Ready when you are? Catch up with me when ya can !" Kagome called back in mid leap towards the trees once again, leaving two bewildered demons

"Damn !" Kouga returned following to catch up with Kagome

" Yea you said it!" Inuyasha yelled ,falling in place alongside Kouga and Kagome

Feeling a tingle throughout the surface of skin that bore their mark, Inuyasha's mark on her, and accidently heard the hanyou thoughts run through him and into her, at least it seemed so .At the time Inuyasha was thinking over things in his mind while watching her unexpectedly in awe,and unbeknownst to her. The hanyou glanced at her presence longingly, missing her warm weight on his back while he ran..

'Kagome, do you still need me?'

As much as Kagome wanted to answer that, she knew that she couldn't tell him what she knew. So to keep her secret unknown ,Kagome closed of the link between them once again ,and sealed it with her miko energy. Inuyasha all of a sudden felt lonely and cold,longing for something, but couldn't for the life of him figure out what the hell it was.

Speeding through the branches ,the trio began to search the grounds below in hopes to find their lost pack. Once coming to a clearing with what was littered with clutters of fallen trees ,the trio suddenly felt a quick rush of deja vu, and images start to come back to them ,but it was quickly ignored once it faded from their minds. Brought forth from their reverie ,three pairs of eyes caught of the sight of the privately exposed scene in front of them.

Sango and Miroku .Naked .Red .Silver. Naked. The thought alone caused a unknown heat rising to form on the the cheeks of the three regarding some secret embarrassment, unknowingly to the others.

"Too much naked material for me to last me to last a lifetime!" Kagome silently spat

" What's that Kagome?" Kouga laughed

"Nothing ,nothing at all !" Kagome played knowing they probaly both heard

" Sure didn't sound like nothing!" Inuyasha smirked knowingly

"Shuddup!"Kagome spat encouraging the out loud laughter from the other two

"Shhh you'll wake them" Kagome sighed

Clumsily sprawed over each other nakedly against the cold muddy earth unveiling their friends compromised positions. Stepping forward: Kouga, Inuyasha ,and Kagome moved closer to grab their unconsciously fallen bodies and cart them back . Before the miko hanyouess followed through with the actions that she started to take ,the wolf shook his head in the negative towards Kagome.

"No ,I don't think so Kagome! Why don't you let the mutt and myself take them .You can follow!" Kouga chastised softly

"What the hell Kouga ! I am a weak little girl anymore.." Kagome whispered and faded toward the end in realization to what he was referring too ,with fear. But didn't want him to know that.

"I know that ,but don't make me say it Kagome ..Don't tempt me! Because you know I will say it loud and clear as to why I said NO! If your mate isn't here to tell you doesn't mean that I won't .." Kouga reprimanded quietly

" What are ya guys tallking about ?What's wrong with Kagome? "Inuyasha regarded them suspisciously

' What are you guys hiding?' The hanyou questioned within his mind

" Nothing!" both Kouga and Kagome sang while Inuyasha didn't miss the glare that Kagome gave him

'Damn if look could kill I wouldn't have to worry about getting killed by Naraku ,Kagome would do it herself just with her glare!' Inuyasha frightenly mused

"Hey Inuyasha ,ya care to carry the monk ,while I get the slayer so the wench won't go hurt herself?"Kouga asked

" Not until you tell me what's wrong with Kagome ? I am not moving a inch ,especially when I am risking getting groped by that pervert ! You have to give me something worth my time.." Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha ,its really nothing you need to worry about okay."

" Nope , not buying it Kagome ,you either spill or we sit here!"

" I am sorry Kagome . I have to tell him .I won't let you hurt youself in your current condition" Kouga said appologetically seeing Kagome jumped into a nearby tree

"What condition !" The hanyou spat

"Nothing serious ,Mutt but the one who took her as his mate left her somewhat vulnerable.."

"Did he hurt her? I don't smell blood but then again I can't smell her at all..It's like she no longer carries a scent!" Inuyasha questioned

"That 's because she masked her scent to hide it and the scent of the one who marked her..." Kouga responded

"So how do you know ?" Inuyasha growled

"I kinda surprised her a little before she could replace the barrier's and masking her scent.." Kouga answered

"So you know who her mate is that caused this condition ?Do we know him?" Inuyasha spat

"Yes"

"Yes What!"

"Yes to both "

"Who?"

"That I can't tell you ,only Kagome can .Now that I think about it, I don't think even she knew I smelt it..Sorry Kagome.."

"Damn You Kouga ! Kagome spat " I still hear that ya know!"

"Hush Kagome,this wouldn't have been a issue if you would've just listened to me in the first place!" Kouga countered

"So did he hurt her?"Inuyasha asked quietly

"Nah , nothing like that ,actually to me it's worse..."

Kouga started before pausing to catch the piercing red glare in his direction accompanied by a deep snarl until he winked at her appologeticaly at her did her anger settle some...

"Kagome's mate..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Five~

Emerging Dimmed Light On Darkened Waters

By Inuyashas Youkai

"Kagome's mate pupped her.." Kouga studdered awaiting the wrath that never came from Kagome

"What ? That Bastard pupped and then left her unprotected ! Is he stupid?" Inuyasha scowled

"Sometimes I wonder mutt ,I really do but maybe like us her mate doesn't know it without the reminder of her scent." Kouga said through clenched teeth resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the mutt's stupidity

The three headed back with the two in toe, hoisted on the backs of Inuyasha and Kouga. Both demons watching the female hanyou ahead of them like a hawk as she quickly conquered the treetops. Admiringly gazing toward the expecting Kagome,as she gracefully landed from branch to branch,and only feeling themselves be caught up in their thoughts of how lucky the bastard was to have her. Unbeknownst to the hanyou ,the wolf beside him glared at him with irritation.

'How blind can you be mutt! Even if she closed you off, you have to see through her to find the truth ..I can see it ! Why can't you?" Kouga internally screamed

"I hope that whoever this demon is ,that he cares enough to protect her as I have or else I'd have to kill him!" Inuyasha quietly spat so only Kouga could hear,forgetting about Kagome's ears

"He better love her or I'll take her for myself ! Mate or no mate!" Kouga seethed thinking of pounding the mutt's head repeatedly into a nearby tree to knock some sense into him

"Even though that is what I hope Kouga ,but I already came to terms with the possibility that he won't and I don't blame him. I mean it wasn't his fault he was forced to take me as his mate ! "Kagome called out passively,from her mid air catapulting through low cover ,weaving in and out of trees

"Ha ! That's unacceptable Kagome and you know it ! Anyone who can't see the blessing of having you as his mate is pretty damn baka if you ask me...I stand by my word ,you will not be alone!"Kouga yelled

"Hey wolf ! You know what you said before is only true if I don't beat you too it!" Inuyasha whispered ,missing the blush creeping across Kagome's faced but not unnoticed by Kouga

"I hope you mean that Dogbreath,as much as I dislike you I don't want to hurt Kagome more when I kill you if you hurt her because of this mess..She's hard on herself as it is I am afraid if her mate doesn't come through we are going to work together to protect her" Kouga admitted

"Agreed " Inuyasha promised

Once landing in front of the hut , Kagome left the boys and the silent sleepers with Kaede to their own musings. She had to get away for a bit to occupy her restless mind and to recouperate some from the non stop barrier around herself that she tried to keep in place. Finally finding a quiet place away from prying ears and noses, Kagome settled herself within the thickly covered branches of a single high tree,before dropping down her barrier. Her eyes finally fluttered closed , meanwhile Kagome allowed her senses remain on high alert to any new smells and sounds, that could possibly come her way.

Finding none,the hanyouess further relaxed into the comfortable bark of the tree,now knowing why Inuyasha liked this. It was a personal back scratcher and bed all in one. In what seemed to be hours later Kagome was awoken to the nearby sounds of leaves brushing against the unnaturally, strange gust of wind.

"Guys seriously okay! I am not in the mood to babysit!" Kagome warned thinking it might've been Kouga or Inuyasha

"Kagome" Someone from behind her caused her body to wind tightly around herself

Kagome would know this someone's voice anywhere.

Kikyo.

Slowly turning with hesitant annoyance ,Kagome glared back at the present threat aiming that of a single arrow at her.

"Whaddya want Kikyo ? I don't have time for this!" Kagome sneered

"I am removing a constant nuisance that keeps interfering from what is to be ..What is mine!" Kikyo seethed thru clenched teeth before she released the arrow towards Kagome

"Kikyo ! I don't know why this bothers you .I haven't told him ..I even cut him off from my scent and my side of the bond thru the mark we share. Inuyasha doesn't even remember and I don't plan on changing that! I won't be telling him shit! So what's the deal?"

"He will remember and once he does, do you not think Inuyasha will in fact leave me for you Kagome,his mate...It's instinct!"

"Sadly ,no I don't Kikyo .Inuyasha told me himself ,that he decided long ago to stay with you and this won't change because we were forced into this I hold nothing against you or Inuyasha...I don't expect anything from him except for him to be happy with you.." Kagome yelled breathlessly from mid jump,and where she was averting another arrow

"Would you care to find out ,Kagome? I could tell him and then we'd both have our proof!"

"No need ,I don't need it because I already know .Besides I would deny it anyway"

Kouga and Inuyasha were currently searching out for Kagome ,and led by Kouga. It was getting rather late and neither one felt confortable leaving her unattended for any long lengths of some time traveling, the impatient hanyou questioned if the wolf even knew where she was or was the act a load of bullshit.

"Do you even smell Kagome?" Inuyasha mocked

"Yes mutt, though it's rather faint because obviously Kagome wasn't able to recouperate yet .Now she's having troubles controlling her powers at the moment ,so some of her scent is bleeding out of her barrier. Though I should probaly go ahead and tell ya that it doesn't help matters with that dead wench lurking around with her either" Kouga yelled just before he rounded a corner through the trees

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said just as he caught the sight of her soul collectors sailing above, shortly ahead of them.

Kouga soared quickly past Inuyasha in his dazed stupor before he came to his senses,and soon caught up. While in his thoughts ,and following Kouga towards where both miko's were presently from the looks of it, Inuyasha couldn't help but think of it for some reason. It was like something inside him was trying to tell him somthing and the uncomfortable feeling rose knowing that Kagome and Kikyo were in close vacinity with each other. Drawn to the events ,filling the gaps that happened in just one day had the hanyou wondering ..

'Why are you still hiding ,and what? Are you hiding from me ,Kagome? Why is Kikyo so interested to seek out Kagome after I chose to stay with her?'

These thoughts as well as many others ran in circles within his mind and with no clear end in sight. It seemed while running free towards his destination ,and the wind tossing his silver mass to trail behind him ,that his conclusion came with crystal clarity,and crashed heavily upon him..

"Shit!"

"Unless..."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Six ~

Unveiling Lies, Revealing Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

" Unless..." Inuyasha mused before rushing ahead of the wolf and into the clearing to find Kikyo aiming arrows upon a unknown target

Both demons were floored once they caught sight of her blood red eyes when meeting theirs briefly before leaping away, from the oncoming projectiles. Kouga growled bringing the attention of Kikyo and the hanyou towards him ,and off of Kagome for a wolf began to advance on Kagome while seemingly coming close to Kikyo to throw both of the girls off. The hanyou following close behind trying to come up with something to keep both of them from killing each other.

"Shit!" Inuyasha sighed coming up blank

"Kikyo don't you dare ! I don't want to hurt you for Inuyasha's sake but I can't help what my demon desires if he gains control! So I suggest that you stop now before..."

"Mutt I'll take Kagome if you want to take care of your wench!"

"Don't think so fleabag, if we don't get Kagome out of her and fast ,then there will be more than just Kikyo to worry about."

"Inuyasha ,so you've finally come "Kikyo mused

"Kikyo. Why are you doing this?"

"Simple .Removing a constant problem "Kikyo stated over the crackling light of her bow

"What! How is Kagome a problem ? I told you, I already chosen to stay with you ?" Inuyasha started to urge the older miko before them to say what she knew ,and what the others obviously wouldn't.

"What does that matter when you also claimed that bitch as your mate?" Kikyo snarled

"Lies !"Kagome's demon raged

"What ! Kagome is this true ?"Inuyasha gasped in surprise but was concerned when he noticed the transformed state of Kagome at the time

"No!" The demon within Kagome seethingly growled and made way to confront the threat

"Now you die,stupid cunt !"

Although Kouga stood before the ,drooling with bloodlust and rage ,female beast beside him to effectively block Kikyo's advances. From the observing prospective, it seemed that Kagome's battle with her demon side,within the hanyouess appeared to be quickly loosing control over the situation. Before either of them could retort on Kagome's proclamation, Kouga stood forward to go along with her claim, even though he didn't like it but she would have the time to calm herself and wouldn't be drawn into a battle that would accidently harm the growing white lies could be corrected afterwards when the threat was gone .and Kagome was safe to do so.

" Kagome's right Inuyasha , Kagome is my mate!"

"What? Puny wolf why didn't you just say so ?"

""To protect her and the pup of course" Kouga borrowed one of the reasons he mused the mutt was stupidly using to hide his affections for the girl

"Really wolf!I saw it with my ...Ahhhh!" Kikyo screamed before the rambid hanyouess rushed at Kikyo knocking her to the floor to shut her up

"You saw shit ,cause I was mated to to the wolf you crazy bitch!"

Kouga leapt in between both of them to grab Kagome and take her awy from the area with her malescious intent . Her resistance to leave was currently taking it out on on the wolf with her claws and fangs ,clawing and biting at him ,and demanding to be released .Once out of the area ,Kouga carelessly dropped her into a body of water to hopefully resend her transformation.

"Why don't ya cool off wench !"Kouga irritatedly corrected her

Unfortunately his methods served to piss the demon off more,and failing miserably in it's original purpose. Only seeing red through her once chocolate orbs , stalking forward ,out of her present annoyance, accompanied by the threatening sounds of growling and snarling. The craving for bood only grew with the annoyance that the dead and the canine were drawing out ,and she would surely give it to them. Soon..

"Shit!"

"You'll pay for this wolf ! How does your blood taste I bet it's sweet maybe I will just take it out on your does that sound?"Kagome's demon threatened

"No ! Kagome ,I am so sorry ..I though I was trying to HEL...AWWHHH! Kagome stop ! Your not thinking straight ! Please! I will do anything you say ! Just please!" Kouga pathetically begged

Inuyasha quietly watched with renewed amusement ,nearby a unconscious Kikyo,and watching Kagome kicking the wolf's ass at the present moment. It was until the hanyou saw her evil bleeding eyes ,to the slight purple streaks marring her face, then the silver ears perking ramrod straight up from her wild inky locks ,and flowing with the wind ,that made the proud smirk vanish.

The hanyou gasped shockingly, finding his voice caught into his throat by the newly discovered deceit breaking through from the obvious truth buried underneath the images once forgotten from his demon crazed mind , rushed through his head ,and suddenly flooring him with the realization that was standing right in front of him. Soon her scent was unveiled to him confirming what his demon was telling him .

'Kagome was without a doubt ...My Mate ..Carrying my pup!'

Inuyasha jumped off the cliff to land below, to the clearing holding the sight of Kouga's ass being handed to him by his mate.

His .Mate. His . Pup.

The hanyou still couldn't believe it himself as he was stuck frozen stiff standing behind the nearby ass kicking in progress ,happening right in front of him. Then reality began to make it's presence known, holding him tightly within it's grasp, and almost constricting the air painfully from his chest.

'What am I going to do now ?'

' What about Kikyo?'

' Kagome, his mate and pup?'

Pushing those thoughts away slightly where they belonged at the time being for now. The hanyou quickly stood behind his mate ,and before Kagome swung her claws across to hit Kouga, her mate made his move to stop her. Inuyasha soon caught her wrist ,and held it tightly.

"Kagome ,don't ..."Inuyasha gave a commanding growl

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRR !"Kagome voiced her disobediant intent and obvious objections to his interference

The hanyou ,not accepting her rebelousness ,wrapped his free arm around her waist ,and held her still. Releasing a retributive snarl,and chastising his mate for her behavior towards him. The hanyou continued with his actions and sunk his fangs perfectly within the teeth marks already marring her flesh,and it reminded him of the memories returned to him of that night ,in doing so. Silently letting the husky moan pass his lips from the fondness of what had occured between them ,as the arousal began to take hold, but the hanyou resisted. It wasn't the time nor the place. Kagome soon fell out of his fangs hold and then collaped limply into the hanyou's arms,before Inuyasha gave attention to the shocked and slightly peturbed wolf demon besides him .

"You mean ,you remember Dogshit!"

" I think so ...I might not know all of what happened but don't worry I will find a way to make this work."

"I hope so ..I don't want to be the one to hurt Kagome anymore if I have to kill you."

"No ,you won't have to ..Even though I had somewhat different plans but this is something I am forced to live with .Maybe it's trying to tell me something.I can't and won't leave her ..She is now my mate regardless of how and when ,doesn't matter anymore. Ya know ,come to think of it having Kagome permanently at my side isn't so bad after all"

"Lucky Bastard"

"Ya know it , Cya wolf ..I have to tend to my mate ..I'll meet ya at Kaede's when I am through "Inuyasha teased just to further taunt him in what he now knew,even though his following actions weren't what the perverted wolf was thinking..

Kagome was his ...

Inuyasha had his mate cuddled within the embrace held against his chest, while purring softly from his lips, as one of his hands lightly stroked the small bump forming at her abdomen ,and continued to nuzzle her from the spot on the side of her neck that bore his mark.

'Kagome ,I don't know how but I will find a way to remain at your side, as your mate ,for you and our pup..I know I never told you ,but one day I will find it within myself to tell you the truth...

~ Silence ~

' I love you Kagome'

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Seven ~

Falling Thru The Cracks

_By Inuyashas Youkai_

_Through a mirrored image swirling ,posed in front of him by the tauntingly hollow shell of a child , a female child boaring the purpose of nothingness within her stride , with the exception to the commanding words of her master, Naraku. A maniacally amused chuckle broke through his vile lips , one that pinpointed his taunting identity with certainty , as while seeing what was being shown his mind was endlessly working to develope a use in the information the abomintaion was recieving.._

_ Noticing the miko brat , Kagome nestled within the arms of another that wasn't Kikyo by the said owner of such arms was a feat in itself to gain further torment amongst his opposing group of jaded victins within Naraku's time. Further seeing just before the images faded to black , of the way the mutt handled her gently , and the odd way his hands were placed , rubbing small circles over the unexposed spot on her belly , while her held her just the same..It was almost like..._

_" Inuyasha , so its finally come ,hasn't it ? You have chosen a life mate haven't you , and one who also bears your current offspring..Interesting..What would you do if I were to help you with the situation between the miko's , I doubt you'd like my solution but you can't have it all...We'll be seeing you very soon hanyou but the miko much sooner._

_KuKuKuKuKuKu..."_

_ As Dawn rose to deliver it's greeting among those whom wished to experiance it came forth with the welcoming dew slipping down the variously scattered growth within the vast forest's floor. Amber eyes emerged from lazily sleepy eyelids, almost refusing to open with the most comforting looming scent wrapping around him , as he continued to wrap around it's source. Breathing a sigh , Inuyasha decided it was time to push himself to awaken , and remove himself within the self made hibernation cocoon , made possible by his taken mate. _

_ Though realizing this as it had came into his mind had immediately severed his once held bliss as soon as he stood outside to face the oncoming chill of the promised fall, and made the final actions up to this point seem deadly , more than wanted, for the reactions accompaning it could pose a lethal consequence. Leaping downward to the ground from their chosen branch of the selected tree, already began to develop some frost with some of the moisture coming in contact with the bitter wind. _

_ After some thought while his attention was upon the lingering , passing fluffs of feathery white holding different shapes , depending upon the beholder it could pose as anything within the soft billowy clouds within the somewhat dulled atmosphere, and Inuyasha once the peace from it ceased began to head back towards where he knew the rest of their pack __ somewhat slower than normal as his sights were taken captive by the soft , and peaceful features upon his mate while she slept , wondering if something particular had placed it there, questioning to himself what she could possibly dream about to have that effect on her because he loved it , its been awhile since its shown there._

_ Once back within the area where he smelt the remains of his pack, something gave him pause , actually two somethings, possibly three, unless one gotten the stentch from when being close to Naraku for extended lengths of time. Kouga;'Kikyo, and a faint whisp of Naraku's taint soon blended with the other s. Pushing a purposefully grounded out sneer of annoyance for the games their enemy continuously intended on playing , with gusto, made the hanyou suddenly ill. It became certain this time like many others because of the key elements strivingly kept from Naraku was meant for a reason, but now it's known, without no way to succeed in a escape._

_ Pushing through , past the barriers of Inuyashas's Forest, till reaching the outer boundaries of Kaede's village, distinct yells soaring overhead from the grounds, shortly ahead, gave the hanyou the confirmation to his reasons for reluctance and fear being for certain.._

_"Kukukukuku , I am glad I was able to catch the happily family once again , Kikyo, and Kagome, with their deemed mates by my creation, wouldn't you know brought another innocent life for me to destroy , as a trophy to hang to display my success in finally setting up a perfect way to shatter everything you once knew to ash.. "_

_"What the hell are you talking about crazy bastard, there's nobody like that around , did you get high of taking in to much of your gaseuos fumes , you call poison miasma ? Its poison miasma if you have to wonder what just died?" the wolf wikedly sneered in efforts to take the attention of the expectant conceiled hanyou, which made him further consider his thoughts._

_' If the mutt had actually taken her as mate would'nt she recieve some of his shit as well..' _

_" Hmmm..Flee bitten mongrel has a brain after all , but doesn't see the truth still displayed in front of his blinded , unnnatentive eyes.. You see wolf , while Inuyasha took Kagome , as his lifemate among us who do you think took the remaining female , and guessing myself doesn't count..? Although I too play a part.." Naraku taunted_

_ A retributative snare forced it's way through the small gathering amonst them , as the hanyou still holding the miko , awakened to her current holder ' s state , unleashimg his wrath , unbeknownts to her. When Kagome freed herself from the tightened grasps upon her arms,while turning back to look at the one whom one held her now held nothing but tearing flesh within his blazened eyes. Quickly hurrying over to Kouga , seeing her attempts to reach him weren't even making him flinch in his present direction._

_"What's going on Kouga ? Kagome spat_

_"It seems as though Naraku was behind all of this with you and Inuyasha , and Kikyo and myself, to gain what I am not sure but I have a hunch , but right now none of that matters, Kagome , gotta get you out of here! Let's go, before you get injured , and I will return for you after it's safe"_

_"Tsk Tsk Tsk ! Kouga don't you even try it, place one hand on my mate , I dare you , and it will give me more than eneough reason to kill you! You filthy bastard how dare you after what you've done forced or not try to make off with my taken mate after taking possession of my past ! As soon as I am through with Naraku , I am coming for to destroy you , and then savor ripping Kikyo's body ,made from souls and death into pieces.. Would you like to join them , mate doesn't matter to me for I crave the large puddles of blood formed by the streams coming off from my fingertips, but I will give you the right to choose wench .Either to obey me as your mate, or choose death among the others , you may be able to run away with the help of the wolf but I assure you I imprinted your scent with mine and recorded it within my head. I will find you , and there's nothing to stop me but before anyone has even slightest touch upon my taken mate I would rather her and the child be killed"_

_" Really Inuyasha , would you like me to assist you in that ?Hmmm ? You say that with a touch of your mate she and your pup dies , is that correct ? Well then , let me help you have one less annoyance to deal with " Naraku taunted towards the beast once being that of Inuyasha as Miroku and Sango just entering the scene got a glimpse of what was to be , before their attempts trying to avert the fatal path , failed , and now it was to late to stop._

_" Uugh! " Kagome gasped as one of his tenticles shot through and pierced through her , as with her weakening strength fell to her knees ,while her body became to heavy to hold up ,and when his appendage retreated , Kagome collasped to the ground , remaining silent._

_"Kagome!" Miroku , Sango , And Kouga screamed_

_"Sango , Miroku , you guys gotta get her outta her to get help before her and the baby dies..I 'll cover you as long as I can!"_

_ Without words both sprung into action , rushing over to her disregarded body thrown carelessly to bleed to death , and carefully lifted her upon the two tailed neko Kirara , before climbing on themselves ,then quickly traveling in the direction to Kaede's while the others seem to be preoccupied , not even seeing there escape.._

_As on the winds current they flew , upon it carried a whisper to the one __fighting not to close her eyes for the final time , after repeatedly forcing them open ,knowing deep within herself that her wound were fatal._

_'~ See young priestess , I told you one day that you'll be forgotten to die , when it came to Kikyo, and as you see it is become so, even of you are his deemed mate carrying his child. You are nothing compared to her. . It 's rather sad though that you and your young have to die to prove it's undeniable fact~' _

_ Shaking the disoriented haze from her sight, when voices trying to keep her attention continued to pass through her ears. Claiming them to be Sango and Miroku lovingly seeming to rouse her , distracting the pull of death's tendrils from dragging her under, as they sought to try to stop the bloodflow,and take care of her wounds. _

_"Kagome , listen to me okay , your badly injured , until you get checked out you have to always look at me ,and it won't be long until you start to heal on your own , so if you have to talk ,sing whatever. Just don't fall asleep, stay with us Kagome.."_

_~ There once was four, now there three~_

_ Inuyasha's demon began to panic , after Naraku made his escape , shortly after the first bout of blood spill, unfortunately while his transformation began to settle into his hanyou form he realized his mate was now gone , and only remained the fading scent from the large amount of dying blood smothered upon the grassy floor.. Shaking his head to attune to his current surroundings , as he heard something said, not meant for him , about him nevertheless ,but directed towards his mate. It seemed as his head rose to the direction of the cruel whisper , the hanyou found a smuge within the skies in the shape of the two tail with two forms huddling over another , a fallen one. _

_'~ See young priestess , I told you one day that you'll be forgotten to die , when it came to Kikyo, and as you see it is become so, even if you are his deemed mate carrying his child. You are nothing compared to her. . It 's rather sad though that you and your young have to die to prove it's undeniable fact~' _

_"Dammit ! No! Hold on Kagome ! Don't you dare die on me wench! Mate please , don't leave I am coming for you!" Inuyasha rasped before running in the direction the hanyou knew they were heading , so fast that to eyes watching, it appeared that he flew._

_' Inu Yasha...'_

_' Mate !'_

_ Kouga followed him close behind but far enough back that in the mutt's unstable state wouldn't fly off the handle with the situation of his mate dying , with his unborn child, and adding his presence to the mix, containing the reminder of Naraku.. Hopefully they were able to get help for the girl, soon enough to save her ,for the hanyou's sake,and for all of theirs.._

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Eight~

Chosen Ties Severed ,Souls Torn Within Shock, Left Alone

By Inuyashas Youkai

_'~ See young priestess , I told you one day that you'll be forgotten to die , when it came to Kikyo, and as you see it is become so, even if you are his deemed mate carrying his child. You are nothing compared to her. . It 's rather sad though that you and your young have to die to prove it's undeniable fact~' _

_"Dammit ! No! Hold on Kagome ! Don't you dare die on me wench! Mate please , don't leave I am coming for you!" Inuyasha rasped before running in the direction the hanyou knew they were heading , so fast that to eyes watching, it appeared that he flew._

_' Inu Yasha...'_

_' Mate !'_

_ Kouga followed him close behind but far enough back that in the mutt's unstable state wouldn't fly off the handle with the situation of his mate dying , with his unborn child, and adding his presence to the mix, containing the reminder of Naraku.. Hopefully they were able to get help for the girl, soon enough to save her ,for the hanyou's sake,and for all of theirs.._

"Hey Kouga!"

"Ya Mutt?"

" What happened to mate, why is she leaving me?"

" Naraku...attacked her once he turned you to transform with the knowledge of Kikyo's fate"

" How bad is mate ?"Inuyasha's demon question but before the wolf could answer , he recieved his answer from the weakening voice of his life mate

' Inu Yasha'

' Mate '

' Inu Yasha , please forgive me ..I will al ways love you, and will for ever hold the memories with you al ways ...Good-bye Inu Yas ha..Sor rry I I Could not be enough to make you happy"

~ Silence~

" Fuck ! " Inuyasha tore through to close the gap, and almost ripped the tatami mat staright away when entering , and taken by the horridly tragic scene in front of him. Sango , soaked with his mate life fluids , as the bandages barely restricted the crimson flow from the wounds, while holding Kagome still as she was eractically shaking from shock from blood loss setting in, and gently rocking her . Miroku sitting closeby offering whatever comfort or support for the darkening soul laying within his love's arms.

Kagome's eyes deadly blank , as they stared in the direction that her skull was facing at the time, unfortunately pointed to face the door the hanyou just entered. The image floored him as he was frozen still watching his mate die, as his pack tried to offer peace to her tortured soul, but the shock would prevent any words of warmth , of love portrayed to his mate now, she was undeniably alone.

Falling on his knees , weakened by the sight , as truth weighed upon him, as her last words once spoken to him , and those only carrying her voice echoed within his brain.

_Inu Yasha , please forgive me ..I will al ways love you, and will for ever hold the memories with you al ways ...Good-bye Inu Yas ha..Sor rry I I wasn't the one you wanted but the short time we had meant alot to me" _

_' _What? Awww No! Dammit she never knew ! She thought.. Fuck ! " The hanyou sat still as the oncoming truth floored him once more, moving over slowly to his mate's shaking form, when something else faded into his thoughts , and tearing a searing path within his soul...

_'~ See young priestess , I told you one day that you'll be forgotten to die , when it came to Kikyo, and as you see it is become so, even if you are his deemed mate carrying his child. You are nothing compared to her. . It 's rather sad though that you and your young have to die to prove it's undeniable fact~' _

The now broken hanyou sat defeatedly next to Sango , and Miroku , as time seemed to stand still, except for the torrent of salt trailing down Inuyasha's cheeks, merely looking at his mate's face within the quickened blur that she shook accompaning the blood and the pain she must've felt. Leaning forward to nudge her softly , releasing a pained whine , then trailing puppy kisses upon her fingertips , or whatever part of her he could reach in the position she was in . Looking up to the hushed voice to find Sango offering his thrashing mate to him to give him the chance to say goodbye.. Giving a muffled sorrowful sigh , he only bobbed his head swiftly once in response , but they seemed to understand him for both Sango and Miroku brought her closer to lay wthin his lap , now with his arms wrapping tightly around her.

Unknowingly , out of habit and instinctly reaching out, Kagome 's hands curled around his neck to steady her body 's movements , maybe even seeking the warmth she was currrently deprived of in death. Blood spatter broke through her slightly parted lips as Kagome shook , and landed on him, but he didn't seem to mind only directed with his last moments with his mate solely on her..Pullling her even closer , as his hands tangled with her bloodcrusted tresses , and to embrace the small of her back...

' No , what is sad , Kagome, my mate , is that you were taken from me , died after having a life too short, without ever knowing the truth, and taking the only proof that someone like you truely loved me without expecting nothing in return , ever existed ... our pup, with you..I loved you Kagome with all of my heart, still do very much , and always will..'

Amongst the blood during the bout of thrashing, a burst of liquid poured down the expanse of her legs , onto the wooden floor, and once feeling the rush of wetness gather within his lap where she sat , Inuyasha began to hysterically bawl as the strain of losing so much became too much for him , and soon with the sound of his cries he began to shake as well as his mate's presence started to break away, fading from his.

" Inuyasha !" A cold unemotionally attached tone emerged within his now flattened ears ,as Inuyasha began to snarl at the one interupting to steal his attention with the little time left with his mate, as he recongnized whom the voice belonged to...

~ Kikyo~

"Look Inuyasha , we don't have much time .. If you want her to live with your child, I suggest you listen to me.. Promise me one thing though , and that is if I do this that you will put an end to the jewel , and Naraku"

" Why should I trust you now? What does this benefit you Kikyo, and why all of a sudden you want to help me bring back my mate?"

" I know Inuyasha how you must feel but your going to have to just trust me even when I never gave you reason for any.. I grow tired of this existance , wishing to leave this place , and you need your family Inuyasha we both know this .. So I will give it to you with your word on your promise that all will be done..."

" I give you my word Kikyo ,if you are able to save them, but how are you?"

" I will sacrifice my existance for hers..."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Nine~

The Coming Of A Unstable Shift Within The Sand

By Inuyashas Youkai

' I wake and I'm one person, when I _go_t to sleep I know for certain I'm somebody else '

Kikyo stood observing the hut's occupants from it's opening as she noticed everyone's eyes flash with varous emotion, most were of distrust. Although she anticipated this but she also knew of the time restraints placed upon them by herself , as needed to complete what she stated as the solution to bring her back , but not how they all mused. The priestess had her very own direction this was going to go but impressed upon them to in fact be in their favor , and not of hers.

Especially with the ones who could possibly known of the true outcome of this would be out from her own reincarnation if it had indeed trickled down that way but the knowledge of this ritual was unheard of in its proven effects, except her sister Kaede perhaps , but she at the moment wasn't present. Passing off a impatient hmmph as she knew played well with the hanyou especially , because deep down she knew what Inuyasha always felt.

The hanyou would try to hide it , in regards to her reincarnation,and otherwise would be proven in what he claimed by the look in his eyes. A almost peaceful gaze would set in to where for a moment you could see what lies within his soul , once her Kagome's name was ever mentioned no matter how hard it was hidden , one could see it regardless if looking hard enough, and Kikyo couldn't have that..

" We don't have much time either I do this or we don't and I am leaving.." Kikyo turned as though as she was about to leave ,before..

"Wait Kikyo , what do I have to do , I can't do this , and wait for another option that might not come.. So I am forced to trust you , but fail me Kikyo , and you won't having to worry about just going to hell alone ..I will put you their by my hand.." Inuyasha seethed

" I see , so let us get started shall we.." Kikyo said as she walked slowly towards Kagome being held protectively within Inuyasha's arms, and upon recieving a hesitant nod by the others in the room she continued..

" We must leave tonight , into Inuyasha's forest at once , and before it is too late.." Kikyo began as she fingered the Michihiraki Gankake Omamori adorned with mirrored scrolls and joined with a tiny phail within her closed hand , while leading them to a spot within the forest known with the hanyous forest as a Sacred Grove .

Once she knew that the others were indeed following her , even the hanyou as he still carried his bundle gently but his eyes while attended to the one he carried also loomed from the corner of his eyes in Kikyo's direction, with scrutiny. Upon their arrival ; Sango, Inuyasha , and Miroku were standing in the preistess's presence , looking over each one, then emotionessly calling out what she required of them.

"Inuyasha , lay Kagome down , and then step back , I wouldn't want anyone injured or purified if one is too close." Kikyo warned , and it did take a significant amount of time for the hanyou to follow thru with her request, as though as it seemed as though he did not trust her, but did anyways for their wasn't many options known to them at the moment.

Looking downwards at the stilled form of Kagome , only possessing a dulled and slowed heartbeat within her chest, suddely a barrier came up around them as Kikyo moved closer to her . At the time before taking action , she explained as to why the barrier was needed , for their protection , and while it was somewhat true there was another reason..

Kneeling close to the weakened girl , Kikyo placed the amulet she was fingering earlier concealed from the others against the girls forhead , as she began to chant a enchantment to bind the girls' soul while the precarnation, Kikyo's soul entered into the form which carried Kagome's . Though as she felt her soul leave her body and into the opposite while trying to restrain Kagome's , its seemed as thought it was underestimated in the simplest of task because it was Kagome' s whom began to fight against hers refusing to be bound. A eratic light exploded outward from the said barrier to be seen by the waiting bystanders with concern as the war between the two to remain the controlling spirit was relentless about not giving away its promised control over the now unrespondent body.

Time stood still for the hanyou and the others whom were forced to stand idlely by and watch as the preceeding events took to unfold. Though it was disheartening when during the experiance , the hanyou felt through his connection to his mate that something was wrong , and was proven in the voice ,more so what it said. Even though after hearing them , moving towards the barrier to break it down , and in result being thrown back from the sight , upon contact, only proven that they were wrong in the choice they made to save her...The hanyou at this point didn't know what the undead miko was doing but from what he could tell at the time whatever it was wasn't good .

' Kagome..'

' Inuyasha'

Faint echoes faded of passing words called into the pale moonlight as the light coccooned around the two within it dispersed into thin air as the dust from the remains of the congealed graveyard soil and disregarded bones soon joined it. Out from the dark walked a shadow until the subtle hue gave the answer awaited for , forming many questions to the one bearing the load of Kagome's enlightened body expectantly believed to carry two souls merged back as one , while it only carried one, within clasped fingertips held the glow of another trapped in the palm of her hand .

Though because the close proxiemety to the other it was no wonder it wasn't picked up upon or dechiphered in fact which soul was now trapped , or whom was the one to roam freely...

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Ten ~

Condescending Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Standing their amongst them , now after the sight had cleared within everyone's eyes , as the image of Kagome dressed in simular attire of that of her precarnation smirking wildly, while the breeze seemed to cling and form around her causing them to be slightly shocked and awed, but that wasn't the end of their surprise when the woman in front of them spoke.

" Hmmph! Pathetic mortals ! "

"Mortals ! Hadn't you been one ? Oh yea you had because now your dead!"

' Shit!'

" At least I didn't lower myself to be acceptingly bound to that of a monster..."

" Yes , but now your apart of one ! What makes you think that your trick would ever work I mean I can see why Inuyasha didn't see through it but I know I did ! I would never let you take my place , Bitch!"

Now looking at the one that only appeared as Kagome, but seeing that it wasn't , well sort of ... It was Kagome , but it was also Kikyo , in the same body .. At the time , both were fighting amonst each other , as though they were still to believed they were separate beings , but really , as it was proven otherwise besides the hold on the shared soul, they were one person, only one was a fore thought of the other.

To see what they were seeing now was slightly creepy , if not a bit comical to watch if the circumstances of it weren't dire to the person now withholding the feuding entities .. Kagome, since the other was already dead as it shown with her courpse of bones and soil crashing to dust to the ground , and now they were faced as to how to correct the currently known mistake , especially to Kikyo as she had ever conceived this would happen in her deception.

"It wouldn't have been that way stupid ! If you would've only laid back , and accepted what I was offering you !"

"What ? To actually have the memories of what it felt like to have creepy crawlies feeding off of you ? No , um I would rather pass , but thanks alot for them anway!"

Sango , and Miroku gasped , while trying to bite their cheeks as to prevent the bout of laughter to come forth as not to cause upset to any involved over what they heard their friend Kagome mutter towards the soul inside her.

" EW ! Did you actually , I .. can't believe it? I would rather be taken by that of Inuyasha than the one you were forced to have ? So how did it feel to have his slimy things all about your dying , rotting courpe? "

In that moment the hanyou had come to understand what she meant , and not only for what was said but what wasn't ..

"What ? You ? "

" No.. Inuyasha , she's lying , only to turn you against me .."

" Really , Am I ? Are you saying that I am not now forced to remember the memories of you rutting with not only Naraku , but that of Origumo ?"

" Lies ! "

" Kikyo..?"

"Don't listen to her she only wants you for herself , she said , and is now trying to do what she can to get you?"

" I only want Inuyasha to be happy .. Why do you think I did what I did , even though I am marked as his life mate , I would let him go if it meant his happiness.. If I did want to do otherwise I would think of something less discusting than that of the memories you are making me retain through your soul being apart of my body !"

"I am sure .. You probably like to have him for yourself , and Inuyasha .. So maybe you have those from your own experiances when he had you when the hanyou was off chasing after me , out of retaliation, for him not choosing you!"

By now Inuyasha had taken his leave , finding he couldn't stand to be in the presence he was forced to be in at the moment , the one made known by his choosing when he made the choice to allow Kikyo to help him. At present the situation only presented the emerging regret for that with that he had done with said choice. Especially now , for what he was finding with observing them speak was all but confusing , all the more.

Although by his departure for a time , knowing that she would be safe , watching from his perch aways , but still able to watch the girls .. well girl fight amongst herself within his mate's body. Feeling the uncertain emotions within the shared mark , regarding what was happening within his mate's body tore at him slightly , as to the unstable torment being tossed on the inside , as well as the outside, made him fell all the more torn between them all over again.

Sango watched as the two insulted each other , and give a beating to the all together shared body of Kagome's. Both Kikyo , and Kagome from within had bitchslapped , yanked hair , as well as bit the very same form they were now concealed in , without ever thinking of the logic of what they were doing , the pain they would only inflict on themselves as well as each other.

"Quiet You ! Before I put you there or make you shut up!"

"Ow! That hurt you cold wretched bitch!"

" Enough! Both of you ! Don't you get it! You are only hurting yourselves , and they call me the one whose the dense one !" Inuyasha then leapt down , approaching the obviously distraut form below , as they both froze in mid punch upon themselves , looking at him as though he had suddenly appeared as Naraku himself , before the hanyou held onto it's shoulders to stop anymore abuse on his mate's body.

TBC...

I had fun writing this chapter only because in my thoughts came to question what would happen if this would occur, and with the end result I found to be humourous when musing over the possibilities...


	11. Chapter 11

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Coming To Take Me Away

By Inuyashas Youkai

" There coming to take the hanyou away Hahahehehoho ! To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time "

~ I do Not Own The concept Of Inu Yasha, Nor of the song Coming To Take Me Away , only the plot causing the poor hanyou to become well on his way to become utterly mad !~

Once finally settling Kagome's body , unwillingly within the arms of said fuming hanyou , with his arms tightly wrapping themselves around the girl's in question as they continued to toss back taunts back and forth , but without being able to touch one another. Sort of speak...Coming to the end of his rope the hanyou finally had enough of the loud bickering , and those were soon silenced with his screamed warning to do so..

"Dammit ! If You both don't shut up right now I swear to it I won't be responsible as to what my actions would follow ! Your driving me insane !"

Though Inuyasha , even frustrated couldn't escape the guilt with the knowledge of knowing with their presently known , and shared memories , both felt the hurt towards the hanyou's indecisiveness between the two , and for so long ,as to whom would in the end win his neverending affections.

_' I'am sorry '_

_' Sorry that I could never forgive myself , as my guilt for your death wouldn't let you go , Kikyo..'_

_' Sorry my fear , for so long tormented me , as to what happened before , prevented me from ever loving you , as you should've have been felt by me , Kagome , but trapping me in not being able to set you free, from your promise..'_

To always stay by my side

_I am so fucking sorry .._

The resulting silence prevailed , and successfully gave the hanyou the peace that he only felt he needed to stop the inner rumblings of his own war brewing about inside himself , the one striving for escape to protect his mate .

Soon afterward the group set about leaving to search for more jewel shards as a familar sensory shock bred within Kagome , as to tell her so. But unlike the other times when Inuyasha would carry Kagome upon his back , instead this time by Inuyasha's decision alone , now having enough of her deliscious scent , now tinged with the slight chill of Kikyo , chose to travel alone , and order them to ride on Kirara.

Upon following the descent within the direction of their travel , they came upon something that only further sought to worked his already freyed mind , as it tried to distinguish between what was now happening, and now things just became a whole lot worse when the following sight came into view..

Kouga

Skidding to a hault before the group , as they soon landed to face his somewhat unwanted visit , at least to the hanyou, Kouga then took notice of Kagome , as she fought with herself to make her approach .. Seeing her stiff movements the wolf made his way towards her believing she had been injured , but not before the hanyou himself had beat him to her , and quickly placed her form behind him.

"Whaddya want wolf !"

"What else ! I come to see my lovely Kagome.. Has she been injured mutt ! I'll kill you if you let anything happen to my intended .. Regardless that you went and stole her from me marking her as yours , I will soon take back what is mine mutt!"

" Hmmph ! Kagome's never been yours fleebag ! You've just been too stupid to listen to her tell you so ! As to your question , she's not hurt, not really anyway .. I have taken personal attention to make it so.. " The hanyou stated ending with a far away daze , leaving his words off unfinished , while knowing the cretin before wouldn't understand..

"What do you mean ? Not really ? She either is or isn't !"

" It's rather difficult to say in words you'd understand so I'll just show you , not that it should concern you , since she's mine ...But touch her in any way , I don't care what mate says I'll kill you!" Inuyasha warned stepping away slightly to allow the wolf to see for himself ..

" Inuyasha .." Kagome's voice sang ..

" Yea wench?"

"Sit Boy!"

"Gahhhhhh!"

"Don't do that ! "

"Shuddup Kikyo! Before I shut you up!"

"What the fuck did you do to my Kagome ,mutt ?" Kouga gasped shockingly as the sight almost caused for him to wet himself ..

"I didn't do shit ! All I did wrong was let a bitch I should've never trusted to help me save Kagome !"

Gasp

" You better fix this mutt ! Although I sure it's your dream to have a way to have both of them but this is insane ! How long do you think this can go on before they attempt to try to off each other! Are you that dumb !"

" You think I wanted this ! This dream that you claim , has been nothing but a nightmare !Your right this is insane , and as right as you are I wish I could return them back but I can't cause I dont know how! Both of them have already tried to kill each other while hurting themselves in the process ,and no I am not that dumb to see that this can't stay as it is for long!" Inuyasha then growled menacingly towards the wolf in front of all of them as he crawled out of his tailored hole in the ground..

"What are we planning to do about it , Inuyasha ? Miroku asked , interupting the the two males .

"I don't know ... I wish I did.."

" Let me go , as your mate Inuyasha..." Kagome's soft whisper broke the silence .

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Twelve ~

Pained Realizations

_"What are we planning to do about it , Inuyasha ? Miroku asked , interupting the the two males ._

_"I don't know ... I wish I did.."_

_" Let me go , as your mate Inuyasha..." Kagome's soft whisper broke the silence ._

"What ! Kagome what are you saying ? Are you expecting me too..." Inuyashas croaked.

" Inuyasha , the only reason I was able to retain the hold over my body , after Kikyo tricked you , is because of the tight hold you have over my soul , and with it , refusal to let me go, as your mate ...But the both of you are correct , things can't stay as the way they are now .. Not only that, I don't no longer wish to carry on this existence I now share with Kikyo .. I can't ..None of this was anyone's doing but Naraku , so I don't have any hard feelings in doing this , but you'll have to continue this without me ..."

" Kagome .." Sango gasped in the knowledge of what she was purposing.

" Wait Kagome , have you forgotten about the babies ?What will happen to them without their mother?"Miroku questioned

" They'll still have their mother , I won't take that from them , as my body will still be here , but my soul won't ..."

" That's crazy Kagome ! You can't do that ? I will kill the mutt for this if you do !" Kouga demanded louder than he intended .

"No you won't , because I 'am asking you not too , and if you love me as you claim , you won't.."

" Kagome ...Walk with me ? " Inuyasha whispered defeatedly from behind the enclosing crowd around her , as the continued their trek through the surrounding green.

"Inuyasha, there's no need I've already decided so why talk about a situation that already a dead issue !"

"Because I haven't , and before I do , there's something I need to say , and your gonna hear it !" Inuyasha screamed towards Kagome , as the look in his eyes gave no room for argument .

"Fine ! Whatever .. Let's just get on with it already !" Kagome command raged towards that whom was opposing her already difficult battle within herself to stay true to her decision, as she followed that of the hanyou.

The two , well three if you count Kikyo's soul that was still lingering within her, as a eye sore upon her hip , but continued towards the led the hanyou now set. Upon reaching a spot for the all knowing conversation approaching , Inuyasha pause with his back facing her before his whispers flowed towards her , and encouraged her to walk forward and enclosed her arms around him..

" Do you know how difficult this is , either of you !" Inuyasha strained as he restrained the tears that were fighting to escape ..

" I do .. Inuyasha , That's why I 'am deciding to do what's right , and letting you go.." Kagome's pained voice muttered from the place holding her against his back , as he now held the fingers that now embraced him, carressing them gently.

" Yes , but Kagome have you ever thought how hard it would be to let you go , as a chosen life mate , regardless of how it happened ..I still chose you .. It's gotta mean for something ..." the hanyou rasped, quietly returning the pain that he felt rolling off his mate , in waves.

"It does , and for that I love you more for it , but it wasn't right because you weren't yourself when you were forced to take me , neither of us were.."

" Damn you Wench !" Inuyasha sobbed violently , while tightening the hold around her fingertips , so she couldn't ever leave him..

" Shhh , Inuyasha ... I forgive you ... It's gonna be okay ..." Kagome cried knowing that soon she would be saying goodbye..

"No , It won't ...Never will it be okay , again .." Inuyasha spat.

"It was how it's meant to be , you said it yourself before any of this happened , when you made your choice to be with Kikyo , and I respected it .."Kagome explained between her sobs.

"I know .. But I never meant that it would turn out like this , Kagome. I hope you know this ..." Inuyasha confided.

"I do.. I think it was what made this decision worth while , knowing this , and that in the end you'll be happy .."

" No .. I 'll never forgive myself for this one Kagome, not ever ... I can't ... Not like this .. I don't think I can let you go .."

"But you must , it's the only way , Inuyasha .. This way I can give you what you wanted for the longest time , and Kikyo's soul can be at peace , as well as mine .." Kagome whispered .

"It's true , Inuyasha .." Kikyo's voice concluded.

"No, It's not .."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Thirteen ~

Chosen

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"I do.. I think it was what made this decision worth while , knowing this , and that in the end you'll be happy .."_

_" No .. I 'll never forgive myself for this one Kagome, not ever ... I can't ... Not like this .. I don't think I can let you go .."_

_"But you must , it's the only way , Inuyasha .. This way I can give you what you wanted for the longest time , and Kikyo's soul can be at peace , as well as mine .." Kagome whispered ._

_"It's true , Inuyasha .." Kikyo's voice concluded._

_"No, It's not .."_

~ Between You & Me , For Her~

" Kikyo , you've always been a constant confort to me for as long as I rememeber , back when I had no one ... "Inuyasha whispered words filled with sorrow , as he spoke to his past love , while comforting his life mate with the soft stroke's of his fingers. Then continued.

" I love you for it , and for that I ... it's what made it hard to ever leave your side from the begining , ever since your were brought back to me , so long ago , and after you had died.. I never forgived myself when I learned the truth , and it has continued to tear me up inside to no end , knowing sonehow if I knew back then what I know now of the ways I could've stopped it " Inuyasha paused for a moment as he felt Kagome's aura begin to leave , removing it's presence from his connection with her , encouraging him to chastise her.

"Kagome , don't you dare ! I want you to hear this ..."

"But ..."

"No ..! Stay , and listen what I have to say , It concerns both of you..."

" It hurts too much , Inuyasha .. Can't you just do what you normally do , and spat off what you want to say ...Get it over with , and just say goodbye...So I can go !"

" I know ... I know it very well , Kagome, and I can feel it you know .. Yours , and mine , and Kikyo's ... But I can't do it this time , not when what I did before made such a mess for us now ... I am gonna do what I should have done so long ago, and so no , I 'm not willing , nor ready to just get it over with , and say goodbye yet, if it's all the same to you? Now can I finish please !"

" Whatever ! Though I don't understand why you have to draw shit out now !" Kagome sneered , pissed.

"I just do wench , that's just me , and payback for all the times you sat me , though I understand that at times I probaly deserved it , not that I like admitting... Why are you such in a hurry anyway , both of you wanted this , now I am giving that too you , and now your bitching .. If you look , you'll find out why I am doing this , if you know how , you'd understand !" the hanyou then took a cleaning breath , wiping the tears that were falling from his eyes , then resumed the hold Kagome was fighting herself to refrain herself from hearing the truth, as she knew it to be so, and held her still within her fingers entwined with his..

Continuing his path that he felt had to be done , no matter how painful it was for either of them , things couldn't go on as they are , or how they had , and with that thought in mind the hanyou spoke brokenly..

" But then I wouldn't have met Kagome here, and never known the life I gained while traveling with her at my side.. I would've never accepted myself as anything for the monster that I once believed everyone seen when they saw me . I never would've been able to accept the concept of the friendships I have gained since Kagome had forced her way into my life , regardless of my pain in the ass methods to make it otherwise , and keep her out.. I certainly would'nt have gained the forgiveness back then for you either, as I came to rather hate you for the pain I believed you purposely caused me ..." 

"What exactly are you saying ..?"

" I'am saying , Kikyo ... That without that of Kagome, what you see now wouldn't be possible , I still would've hated you , and you would still hate me ... "

"What does this have to do with anything , we know this ..." Kikyo spat.

" In a minute , you'll understand, Both of you will.. When I met you Kagome I was still very confused , and in some ways still am , but because of you I wasn't angry at anything that happened , I grew to forgive , loving both of you. Though because of my logic at the time I felt my choice was made out of duty to the love I once held with you Kikyo, because it was the right thing to do, and for me to let Kagome go without the knowledge of how I ever felt about her, just that she was only a shard detector , or what was that again Kagome ? Oh yea , a constant reminder to they copy she represented in you Kikyo , but I was even wrong , and so where you for ever thinking it cause , it wasn't true .. Kagome you were so much more to me than what I let on , and at the time it was for good reason , but I don't think that way anymore..Not since because of unintentional circumstances , you becoming my mate , nor from the time I felt the pain the words spoken to you caused, and for that .. " Inuyasha paused to turn around , and embracing her tightly while still being able to see her , forcing her to look into his eyes to see the emotions that lied in them, before whispering his next words..

" Kagome , for that I'am so sorry ... That I ever hurt you that bad with my own stupidity in thinking to hid what I had felt for you , and tried to ignore for so long . I fell in love with you, so hard ... It was worse than the fall gained by your sit commands ! I did it because I didn't want to love you as much as I had at the time , hated myself for how weak you had me become , Kagura was right I was pathetic , but not for the reasons she gave .. I was pathetic that while you fought for me Kagome , I was torn between two , both you and Kikyo, because of that I failed you ..I failed both of you , and for that I appologize in not seeing what I now know, but I plan to fix that mistake now.." Inuyasha spoke quietly while taking a moment to raise Kagome's teary gaze , back to face him as both girl's felt melancholy .

"I am amost there... I still love you Kikyo , and always will, but our time ended along time ago , back when you for the reasons I hate , died , and nothing can change that , even if I did chose to stay with you ..Things would'nt be the same because I'am not the person I was back then, but neither are you... We are both different people , and while I'll always love the woman who even loved one single part of me , I feel that I'll always long for something that you couldn't give me because it isn't the way you are, but Kagome is..."Inuyasha whispered after successfully removing the amulet secured around Kagome's neck , then shoving her away so that he could throw it to the ground , and pierce it with Tetesuseiga , quickly, before taking the girl back within his arms , crushing his lips down on hers, once the ties connecting their souls , destroyed..

"Kagome... Stay with me , my mate ..."

' I am nothing without you..'

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Fourteen ~

Acceptance

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"I am amost there... I still love you Kikyo , and always will, but our time ended along time ago , back when you for the reasons I hate , died , and nothing can change that , even if I did chose to stay with you ..Things would'nt be the same because I'am not the person I was back then, but neither are you... We are both different people , and while I'll always love the woman who even loved one single part of me , I feel that I'll always long for something that you couldn't give me because it isn't the way you are, but Kagome is..."Inuyasha whispered after successfully removing the amulet secured around Kagome's neck , then shoving her away so that he could throw it to the ground , and pierce it with Tetesuseiga , quickly, before taking the girl back within his arms , crushing his lips down on hers, once the ties connecting their souls , destroyed.._

_As the soul finally gave into the peace the long awaited rest offered her_

_"Kagome... Stay with me , my mate ..."_

_' I am nothing without you..'_

" But ..."

"As I said before wench , No Butts ... Because your mine !" Inuyasha pecked her lips more before leaning to snuggle himself within the crook of her neck .

"How did you?"

"Oh , that was easy wench ! I only noticed what was the only thing on you that wasn't suposed to be there, and destroyed it .. I meant what I said before , I do love you very much Kagome, and would'nt be able to let you go... What were you thinking , 'Gome , Kikyo wouldn't have been a mother to those pups , she would've hated them , not like you , loving the ears of them , when she would've sought to get rid rid of them , and you know this .."

" I know .. B.." Kagome said before Inuyasha interupted her with the preoccupation of the movements of his lips grazing lightly against hers.

"Shhh.. Let me just enjoy this , It was still hard for me you know, even though I knew what I wanted ...It was hard knowing that in turn by my choice I would be killing her all over again, but it had to be done ... I couldn't lose you .."

"I understand Inuyasha..."

" I 'am so glad it's over though , 'Gome .. You don't know how long I've waited for this ... I never thought I live to see the day I would hold my mate , carrying my pups, and not forced to leave the one I adored more than life itself to follow my death in hell alongside my love for Kikyo..."

" Me either I thought that I would be nothing but memory , after tonight.."

"I don't know why .. If you listened to what I was trying to tell you earlier, you would've known ..I know I was criptic in my words but I had to be , but what I said was meant for you, and for her .. I was trying to tell you both of my choice , but had to do it in a way that I could prevent what she would do in reaction to it , before she was able to stop me .."

"Inuyasha ..?"

"Hmm..."

"Could we head back , I'am starving ..."

"Yeah , Kagome we can , but when we go back somethings gotta be done with the wolf .."

"Do I sense the little green monster rearing it's head? Wait did you actually call me by my name without a sense of danger around, and without bitch or wench !"

" No , well maybe a little , but you my mate ..I have a reason too .. Why wouldn't I , and besides you are a bitch , and a wench , mine .. Would you rather me call you my mate , or beautiful because that's what you are? " The hanyou teased back smirking at her blush ,before kissing her hungrily, gaining a retributative moan ...

"Inuyasha ..."

"MMM , Yes my beautiful mate ?" Inuyasha spoke against her lips

"We should go before , we no longer can .."

"I don't see a problem with it , do you? I'll still feed you ...Besides I much rather deal with my sneaky wench than that of Kouga anyday .."

"Inuyasha " Kagome sang as though she would know what would normally came next ..

"Yes ..Please don't ...I'am sorry let's go but later we play..."Inuyasha frantically wrapped his arms tighter around her so that if she were going to do what he thought then she'd go down with him

"Just Kidding! I'am hungry , and tired , but after I get some rest and food yes , I think a little playtime could be arranged ..."

"Good , that's all I want , for as long as I have you I am happy .. I can't be , with anyone else , only you..:

The two then walked back hand in hand towards that of their friends, and stood together to whatever came their way , as now they would forever now face as one , next to another's side , just as it should be.. With one obstacle out of there way, they knew there was still Naraku , and the lesser Kouga , but knew they would preservere as long as they stuck together..

" I love you , my wench .."

"I love you too my hanyou .."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Fifteen ~

Sweet, Lazy Days

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once the had returned , and seeing his mate so tired that she could hardly manage to stay awake to eat the food she needed, Inuyasha a few days recouperating was entitled not only to the rest whom traveled with them , but to his mate , as well as himself after what had occured prior. Allowing her to sleep in seemed awfully strange to them , and even more that he was suggesting that a break was needed for everyone , but that was just it he had never in the time that they traveled together done so , so their reactions he mused were granted. Although knowing this did seem to make him feel somewhat humbled that he had pushed thme this hard to think the way they had about him.

Truth was , the only reason he pushed as hard as he did was to eventually end what had been dragged out longer than it should have in the first place , so that all of them could enjoy the rest of the time left to them. It wasn't realized until looking at the results of that when seeing it clear as day on his exhausted mate , that it was okay sometimes to take a break , and in some ways needed for the extended health of his hanyou, Kagome .

The situation prior must've really did something bad to her during the time the two miko's were connected , and pulling on the same soul, but he never thought that it would tire her out this bad .. So far she slept for two days straight , and the only reasons why she even ate , was because of him yanking her out of bed to see that she did, only for her to return to her previous state of rest. If it wasn't that she needed to eat because of the pups , or that of her weakened state , the hanyou might have been convinced otherwise , as to wait until she woke , for how tired she still looked, but because that wasn't the case Inuyasha downright refused.

Although , he did feel bad slightly for how angry she became , but Inuyasha would take as many sits as she could manage to throw at him , as long as she was taken care of in the end , he simply didn't care. This was one of those times , as he rubbed that of her belly dreamily thinking of the young that was inside her growing, his pups, and while they kicked softly against that of his hand made him feel invinceable in some way. As long as he made sure that his mate , and his pups were well , than he was happy , and this made what he had to know do that much easier.

"Kagome.. " Inuyasha sand softly within her soft hanyou ears, nipping them gently ..

"Urrgh .. Inuyasha is it that time already ?" Kagome sighed .

"Yes , I am sorry to say , but its time to open those big beautiful brown eyes of yours, and eat something .." the hanyou whispered..

" Do I have too ?" Kagome whined..

" Yep , yes you do .. Like I told you before , and you can sit me all you want but it won't change anything ... You need to eat , and bathe .. I know your tired mate , but you still have to do this , for me ?"

"Alright fine ! Why do you always do that ?"

"Do what ?"

"Say things to make me feel guilty ?"

"Is is working ?"

"Yes , but you don't know how much I hate that it does!"

"That's why ... I do it because I love you , Kagome , and whatever it takes to do what has to be done , so be it !"

" Your lucky I am too tired ,and love you enough not to S. I. T. You !"

" I know, but you have all the time after their born to make up for it now let's go ! I even carry you!"the hanyou pulled her forward on her feet once she took the hand he offered.

" Inuyasha don't you think I might hurt you if I let you do that?"

"Don't matter , and you don't , but even if it did I would still do it !Now come on time is a wasting ! Hop on !" Inuyasha then kneeled in front of her , and swayed back and forth , as if taunting her..

"Come on mate , you know you want too, and maybe if you good maybe I will even give you a piece of your mate Inuyasha !"

"Your terrible , I think that you've become just as bad if not more than Miroku .." Kagome teased as she got on her hanyous back , wrapping both of her arms, and legs around him.

"No , I don't go around groping everything that moves on two legs .. I leave Miroku to that honor alone thankyou .. Thats why I have you , my mate for , as I think one is plenty woman enough for me , and any more would be too much wench for this dog to handle .. I nearly go insane just over you , I would jump to my death willingly if I had any more than one bitch at my disposal, and that's why demons like myself can only claim one mate .. I am good with that , as long as that one is you .." Inuyasha panted as he ran towards the nearby springs.

" Awww .. Well aren't we being a extra sweet puppy today .. Maybe you desrve a treat later tonite ..What's got into you today , I think I like it .." Kagome sighed while rubbing his ears..

" Keep doing that , and I'll demand my treat now Kagome !Nothing really just when I was watching you sleep , and feeling the pups wrestling around , got me thinking about stuff , That maybe I have been a little hard on you guys, especially you ...I was only joking you can rub my ears all you want , I kinda like it actually, but later tonight I wanna show you just what all that rubbing does to me " Inuyasha said as he slowed down to a stop in front of the springs in order for his mate to slid off him..

"Oh really, is that so ?" Kagome sultrily asked.

"Yes .." Inuyasha hissed as he felt his mate arms wrap around his waist, and her lips graze his skin of his neck.

" Why don't you show me then .." Kagome offered..

"This .." Inuyasha whiped himself around within her embrace but so he would not hurt her , and took her lips possessively , hungrily into his..

Needless to say until they were done , all else had been temporarily forgotten ...

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Sixteen ~

Forward Down A Path, Undone

By Inuyashas Youkai

Following that of their shared bathtime, and with Kagome fed , clean , and having gained some rest , Inuyasha felt the pride recieved when knowing that by the smile his mate shown , he was being a good mate to Kagome. It was something that wasn't expected or planned within the time of existance but in no way now was he complaining , but to add to her spoiling , the hanyou had yet another surprise for her , and for the others as well for how hard in the past he had worked them , with no rumors of any danger lurking, or anything to collect , Inuyasha had chosen the need for a break. Therefore over a meal prepared by Kaede once they had returned to the village , the hanyou stated this himself towards Kagome , and his pack.

" Hey I was thinking, maybe we should take a few days , and recouperate from what has happened , and be ready to head out again then . I figure we deserve time to prepare since we are now down to Naraku , and finding the last of the shards. "

"Inuyasha are you sick , or did Kikyo whack you in the head accidently when it was aimed at me ?" Kagome mused aloud not expecting the turn of events.

"Not at all , mate just knowing it would be good for you , and you haven't been home in awhile , besides I 'am sure with Sango , as well as Miroku could think of some things to do with there time . Ya know with repairs , maybe relive some of that nagging tension so he doesn't get himself killed for his traveling gropings along the way. Just saying especially that it may be the last time we have time like this to do what we need to do before we face Naraku , we may as well take advantage of it for the case that things don't go the way we hope."

" Very good Inuyasha , I like your thinking . Hey Sango , what do you think of burning off some frustration with me ?" Miroku taunted while wiggling his eyes , as his hands ghostly started to sneak towards that of Sango's bum.

Although , when Sango felt the tell tale signs of said ass being firmly squeezed , said monk was knocked on his twitching erractically on the wooden floor.

" Anyway , the opportunity is there so , take avantage of it , while I escort Kagome to the well."

As Inuyasha eased Kagome to stand , seeing as she like himself was finished with his food ,and only enjoying the confortable conversation with his friends during that of his offered proposal. Both of them walking out of the hut towards the well , happy with each other's close presence at their side. It was until his mate , Kagome remembered something that anything was said , merely happy with their confortable silence like him she presumed for the daed look in his eyes , as he was caught taking sneaky glances at her.

" Inuyasha , aren't you coming along with , Iam sure they would love to

see you too ya know,and it would be nice to spend some alone time with you .

Ya know got some excess frustration to work off , and sides it'll be good for

the baby ." Kagome teased.

" Ha , evil woman ! Yea , I planned too. Tho I gootta do something first , as I am gonna pay Myoga a visit , then Totasai in regards to my sword , then I should be back with you on the second night . I thought it would give you some catch up time with your family , cause we don't know how this will end with the well after we end this , with Narku , and the jewel , but I will have you for a eternity afterwards , so I think I can afford to lose a couple days with you, for that.."Inuyasha explained

"Okay , who are you and what did you do with my Inuyasha !?" Kagome gasped .

" Haha .. Nothing , Kagome .. I am still me , just that I have done alot of thinking since you, and the pups came in my life . " Inuyasha stated , telling the truth what was currently occupying his thoughts , and had been since he was granted one as special as Kagome..

Nothing was spoken until their short trek to the well had been made , because in truth their tenderness with regards to each other said what they needed to say, but when the well was next to the pair in their sights urged the need for words.

" Have a good time Kagome , and I will see you in two days time . I love you mate .."

" I love you too Inuyasha , becareful mate.."

"I will .."

Following after a tender embrace , and a loving kiss , both Inuyasha , and Kagome separated , going opposite ways towards their destination, but if they only knew that when they had said their devoted fairwells , it was something of a goodbye for longer than they would've allowed . For three days passed , and still both were trapped on either side of their own hell.

TBC..


	17. Chapter 17

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Seventeen ~

Don't Think I am in Feudal Japan Anymore Souta ,

But I Know I Didn't Make It Home Inuyasha

By Inuyashas Youkai

Feeling the trails of purplish blue wrapping around me to carry me towards my second home, being the one I held with Inuyasha being my first. Upon my feet touching the ground non too smoothly , and losing my balance , hense falling back onto my ass. I slowly rose , to right myself on my feet , and still rubbling my butt in the process, then as I do so I take in my surroundings offhandedly. The moment I had things around me didn't appear as though they were the same as I had left them , as there were now concrete slab steps leading the way out of a now walkway out of the old , but newely rebuilt well .

Stranger still there was a wooden door at the top, that I mused was the way outdoors , and so I hesitantly open it feeling that something behind it was lurking there to tell me something , confirming my initial thoughts that something was wrong, but I did anyway, it wasn't like I can just stay here in either case . Although against my dwindling hope that my intuitions were wrong, but once I had opened the door everything that was my home now was wrong. No longer was it my family's shrine , but something entirely unknown , laying out for me too see clear as day, as I stumbled weakly within my own shock regarding it all.

In front of me laid a intricate layout of some housing development, and what she thought was originally the well , was some kind of weird looking maintenance for the place , as it was stated on the metalic label upon the door in big , broad letter.

' Maintenance'

Surely getting the feeling that she must've been trapped in a living nightmare , tears began to well up into that of her eyes , begging to be granted to fall , but she could not , would not , at least not yet. Therefore it was decided that she was to continue to travel around this new place like she had with Inuyasha , but now she was alone to find her way back home. Aways later , the end of this maze finally came to a end where it led to a main busy street , or at least that's what it appeared, and then followed the way it was paved to travel in order to find the answers to the questions only reeling in bounds within her mind.

Coming to a stoplight a little shop caught her eye on the corner called Eri's beauty boutique, and with a strong pull urging her in that general direction , Kagome wondered if it was one and the same that she went to school with , as she finished tying a bandanna around the crown of her head to cover that of her ears. Walking towards the door , and yanking it open , as a gust of wind passed , and fought her like it was trying to prevent her entry , but Kagome knew it was for not . When arriving inside a young woman about 20 years of age was at the register assisting some customer's , but as the woman took notice of Kagome her eyes bulged wide , and she screamed happily stating her name in a greeting . Completing the sale then running over towards her , as the future born miko blanked out in shock.

" Your Kagome, right ?! Kagome Higarashi?" Eri asked

Although Kagome only responded with a nod , and it surprized her that her response gave her another shock to her system when the girl in front of her continued her rant .

" I knew it wasn't true ! When they had the story in the paper , telling of your death , I knew. All lies I tell you!"

" What ! I died ?"

" Well yea , according to the paper you were found dead after falling into a old well on your fifteenth birthday Kagome .. I can't believe you didn't know !? What happened did you leave , and live under a rock somewhere?" Eri answered.

"Ahh , no just visiting family .." Kagome stated hopefully convincingly enough

" For along time , but I guess with all the media I guess I couldn't blame you.."

"Eri , um could you tell me what happened to my family's Shrine? Where's my mom, grandpa , Souta ?" Kagome cried not being able to hold the tears anymore in sorrow .

" Kagome , I'am sorry .. Your memories were probaly wiped in the fall .. Let me close up , and take you to my place .. Do you need to call your husband ? " Eri asked , as she looked down at the enlarged bump that was her belly..

Kagome lied , in return not knowing how this new reality would handle her truth ..

" Ahh Nah , It's okay ... My husband was was on his way on a business trip , and dropped me off where I knew the shrine used to be, and said that he would come back to pick me up on his way home.."

Within a hour Kagome found herself blankly following that of her friend Eri , as they walked down through this new appearance of what she knew of her childhood home , but as luck would have it , this isn't Tokyo anymore. Although, at least now she isn't alone any longer.

' Take care of yourself Inuyasha , I love you mate . I 'am not alone anymore , but I am scared , and I miss you being by my side .. '

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Eighteen~

Dealing In Stride

By Inuyashas Youkai

A young man in his late twenties walked up towards the town square leading up towards some business's and restaurants nearby to grab some grub prior to having a interview with a joint down the street. The man had a fountain of ink flowing over his shoulders , and down towards his mid back , as it was pulled into a low ponytail. Dressed in a black suit , white button collarless button -up , and a black tie, completed with black dress shoes , carrying a brown leather satchel.

Scanning over a newspaper after finding a seat in the back of a local diner before a tall flirty dark-hared waitress came , taking his order.

"Hey cutie, may I get you something ?"

"Ahh, yea .. I think I'll have some coffee , and pancakes. Please and thank you." The male stated passively rolling his eyes,and ignoring the forward advances on the pushy woman that didn't take into account of the ring upon his finger..

Returning to that of the newpaper , the male read in his attempts to drown all else out , as he only wished to be ignored , left alone so he could dine in peace. Although for some unknown reason that was soon found it wasn't meant to be starting with the with alert of his phone going off , and learning to find the moment he looked , was that of a individual that should be at the end of a 12 state stick away from his presence at all possible times , and even on the phone it was hard to not feel the urge to strangle him if the conversation went over ten minutes. Indeed the man was just that of a annoyingly , intolerable person. Though it seemed that when he didn't answer his phone to talk within the amount of time it took to piss him off talking it took him only that to send him over twenty text messages , hense blowing up his cell.

To his fortune though , the waitress had returned bringing him his food , and so the male quickly turned off his phone to answer the call of nourishment, as the length of travel endured to get here was murder. Needless to say taking too many hours in his impatience that he forced himself to lose count after just one to get to a back to a place since his childhood years, and now more frustratingly so it had changed completely, so much that it was almost like a place he had never been . Minutes later , seeing to it that every last morsel was gone , then he had waved over the waitress handed her a twenty , and took the coffee as he took his leave.

Walking down the street towards a appointment prior to his interview , as his trip back to this damn place wasn't only to find a job, but to do what he needed to prepare for the task ready to be executed here , the man needed a job to do so, but first to begin the very first of many tasks to complete in order to search what it was he came here to find. Thus, coming to a building with the title labled The County Recorders Office , and entering in search for where they kept records of this hell's divine history , and so forth. Soon sitting once signing in to look over what they had to offer in assisting him of the task , and so he could get what he came for ,and get the fuck out.

Countless newpapers, a near swimming pool of ancient phone books, endless records so old that were made public record after so many years, a rediculous pile of micro-fiche- that he refused to even start coming up with a number for, and a great number of dusty tombs- that one could make like a house of cards , only with books to reach the bloody sky, afterwards coming up with still close to nothing to aide him in his seach, exept a few accounts in some old newspapers, and some old raggety books , as well as the one thing that he came with . A name.

Kagome Higarashi

Looking further , the male also went across the street to the library , searching on the web , as to what it was he could find associated to that name . It was easy to say that this way was far more simpler than the other place, at least this place didn't mess with with his patience or with his allergies seeing that it was cleaner , and the search came faster with loads of possible options to choose from at his fingertips. Although not much was really released into public eye when the name was punched in , but there were a few. Most reminding him of what he already knew , but there was one that caught his eye.

The material came from a newspaper reporting about the said girl possesing that name years back, and what it had told was strange to say the least about the family that at one time was living on a shrine , but the shrine in question according to what it read was no more. The girl answering to the name , Kagome had passed away on her fifteenth birthday , and had at the time only one survivor within the Higarashi family , being her younger sibling brother , Souta. At least to what the reports say , but he if still living would be a adult now , and unless something changed for the better , would be still residing in same place he's been for the last , so many years .

Tokyo Central Sanitarum

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Nineteen ~

Sometimes Insanity Is Merely Better Way To Cope Thru The Pain

By Inuyashas Youkai

Looking blankly at a plain green wall as though something was there , and occasionally speaking to it as it actually in all it's stillness talking back to a person like it was a long lost friend . The now adult male , still stuck within his terrors as a child , or at least that was what the specialists had labeled him being stricken with , but he knew better, as this was just another something the public uses to explain what with straight normalcy couldn't be. Deep within his thoughts until a noice redirected his almost dulled eyes towards that of the padded door , a one was lightly rapping against it , as though he , himself had the ability to get up , and let them in . Shaking his head in response towards the just pure stupidity, or crazy shit that happens here , and yet he was supposed to be the crazy one.

Blinking away the glare within his eyes as a nearby light was turned on , and giving away the blunt fact that once again, he had another unwanted visitor , whether it was more doctors , lawers , or anothedr shrink, the boy only wanted be left alone. Sitting up stubbornly , as the shadow on the floor clued him in that the one seeing him was male , and one much different to the ones that had normally ever took notice to prolong his never ending torment. Leaning back some , as the other male started to speak , but once he had mentioned that of a name, and one that haunted his very being for years , even now, causing him to be very angry . Abruptly standing from his reclined spot on his bed against the wall , the young man gave way to his ferosity building within to scream at the older , regarding the questioning to the older man's right to know about her.

" Who the hell are you and What the fuck , do you know about her !?"The young male with all his might leapt at him , and pushed him roughly against the nearby padded wall.

" Believe me not a thing , of course with the exception of a worn picture of what I guess to be her in my posession, and had been for a long time, but I don't recall as to why. "

"And again they call me crazy , yet those who are in more obvious need, but get to roam free !"

"Look . Hell maybe your right , it's a very good possibility that I do belong here more than you , but for now I need your help me, and I'll help you outta here.."

"Yea yeah .. Heard it all before .. Though for arguments sake I could use some amusement in knowing why it is that you are seeking help from someone deemed insane ? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around , the insane coming to those who are justified as normal?" The younger male mocked , chuckling mildly at the thought.

" Well seeing as though you know the girl , maybe you would also know about this .." The older male sighed , only preparing for the other man to start attacking again hesitantly , as he at the moment for some reason was too tired for any holding off any pointless confrontations.

Although instead of any of that happening , the moment he held out the tarnished piece of jewelry – a necklace carrying a locket from it carefully placed newer blue velvet small box, the other younger man gasped , and his form visably became taunt. When his violet eyes rose to meet the other having heard him, the younger male upon meeting his visitor's gaze silently spat, glaring at him painfully from across the room..

"Who in the hell are you?!"

"You know it's funny , I was hoping that you could tell me .."The older one sighed returning back just as frustrated , softly.

"You mean you don't know!? Damn and I thought I had problems ." The younger joked.

~ Insanity Leading The Blinded ~

The male after having a successful interview with a nearby establishment walked to his next destination, and that was to the town's very own sanitarium for a time full of fun to end the day on a good note.

Not exactly ..

Although in meeting this supposed meeting with the girl's reported sibling , and it seems that he does know who it was that he was reffering too , glad he hadn't lost his marbles to the extent their wasn't enough matter inside his skull to recongnize the relation. Still the the male currently taking residence here was proving it difficult to find any clues to who the damn girl was , or for that matter who the fuck was he , and the million dollar question who was he to the girl in the worn away picture ,within the protection of the locket ,that from the moment he found it within some old stuff of his, cared for the stupid thing. It was like going back , and forth with a child for god sakes , as he asked lots of annoying questions that he couldn't begin to even hope to even answer , which was pissing him the fuck off , because it was making him look like a idiot not being able to answer that somehow he felt like he should be able to.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Forced Bond

~ Chapter Twenty~

Following Breadcrumbs

By Inuyashas Youkai

It was in arriving with her friend in the lead, that Kagome could only muse was Eri's place, a house not far from her little shop . With much effort though was able to make it up the small set of stairs, and into the door , and have a seat in the couch nearby, just as her friend was able to offer the comfort to her. Moments later , Kagome found her friend to have left the room, only to return shortly after with refreshments before sitting across from her , sighing quietly before she spoke.

" Stay here with me , Kagome. I have this place to myself , and because you have no other place to go with the shrine gone, at least till your husband gets back, and besides it'll be like old times.." Eri stated cheerfully , then continuing after receiving a slow nod.

" Look it will be okay , Kagome I-"

" Eri , what happened to the shrine , my mom, grandpa , Souta?"

"Kagome, let's get you settled in, ya hungry? Then get a good night sleep , and tommorrow we'll talk okay.."

"Please , I need to knoo Ah !"

"Kagome , what's wrong?"

"Argh, not now .. Please not now!"

The way that Kagome then grasped a hold of her stomach just then had obviously told her friend that there was something wrong , and it had to do with the babies inside the one in pain writhing on the couch across from her.

~On The Other Hand ~

On the way out of the near vicinity that was getting the older male absolutely nowhere as to what all this shit meant within meeting with this pup, but as soon as he made to leave the younger stood , and blocked his way to exiting.

"Where did you get that locket ?"

"As I said I found in some old boxes of mine , and it lead me to the girl's name, then pointlessly brought me here..What's it to you?!"

"It was my sister's, but how you got it is beyond me cause it was meant for someone fr- never mind . You wouldn't believe me if I tried.."

"Try me ?! At this point in the game it would be better knowing something then nothing at all.."

The younger boy , as he looked on at the one before him trying to determine if this stranger could be trusted to believe him. Eventually it came to Souta that if anything , he didn't have anything to loose in either case, only to gain if to someone , the boy , now teen was able to convince of his story.

"Alright , I'll help you , but you gotta help me first .. What do you know of the Shikon Jewel , and the Feudal Era ?"

Rolling his eyes , the elder male responded tiredly with a shuddered sigh, " Fine , what do you want? The what? Hell I lived in the hell hole , what ya wanna know about it?"

"Depends, When you find what you are looking for , what do you intend on doing with it?"

" Let you know when I find it.. So tell me what you know.."

" Not here, no way in hell am I that stupid , not when they're just looking for something to hold against-"

Without saying another word , the eldest male turned away and headed for the exit , and the action gave the younger concern that it was him that voiced it in a low whisper.

" Wait!?"

"Pipe down kid , give me a few , and I'll see you on the other side.."

As told a few minutes later , two men dressed as orderlies came quickly and ushered the teen , Souta out to meet a better image of the male only talking to him in his room , just prior. A gasp escaped his mouth at the sight , and only one word drifted in his mind, and one buried within the many things that he was only told was a mere figment of his imagination... For it was a name...

'Inuyasha'

TBC...


End file.
